Eres una parte de mi, que no puedo dejar ir
by Emili-MadeInHeaven
Summary: Leon deberá elegir entre sus dos amores Claire o Ada, el destino le dará una mano. ¿Que hará al respecto?¿Podrá ser feliz sin dañar a ninguna de las dos?
1. Chapter 1

**Eres una parte de mi,Que no puedo dejar ir.**

_Hoola ! Este es mi primer fanfic! Espero que les agrade! (contiene adaxleon , en este capitulo) Sin mas que decir.. A leer ! :D_

**Aviso: Resident evil y los personajes no me pertenecen ( por mala suerte) , hago esto con fin de divertirme y divertirlos.**

* * *

-Ada...-Dijo el agente, dejando de apuntarla-¿Otra vez?...

-Leon, no es de tu incumbencia esto, eso ya lo sabes.¿O no?- Dijo la espía, largando una leve risa-Por favor, déjame seguir con mis cosas-agarro su lanza-garfios de el cinturón al cual acto seguido, el rubio se lo saca de las manos-¡Leon!,¿¡Que estas haciendo!?-Exclamo ella con cierto enojo viendo como el ex-policía lanza el aparato hacia un costado.

-Ada... Por favor...Quédate conmigo-dijo acercándose cada vez mas a la espía-¿Porqué lo haces?

-¿Hacer que leon?-Dijo ella mirando sus reacciones de ¿que? ¿Tristeza?

-Lo sabes perfectamente...-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Leon...Yo...-Ella perfectamente sabía a lo que se refería, a las incontables veces en las cuales ella siempre se salia con la suya e intentaba huir¿De quién?¿De él? Por supuesto que no, solo era trabajo, trabajos de los cuales el jamás tendría porque enterarse-¿Que voy a hacer contigo guapo?...

-Quedarte, para siempre...-levanto la mirada y clavo los ojos en esos ojos verde-esmeralda-Conmigo...

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso...-Y fijo la vista hacia un costado buscando su fiel lanza-garfios, ella sabia que algo iba a pasar si no hacia algo al respecto.

-Inténtalo por mi, por nosotros...Estoy...- Busco un lugar para sentarse en el suelo y se apoyo en la pared dejándose caer y empezó a jugar con su arma-Cansado de lo mismo Ada... Siempre huyendo el uno del otro, jugando al gato y al ratón, enserio ya estoy cansado-Ve que se sienta al lado suyo ella y se la queda mirando...Valla, sigue siendo igual de hermosa los años la favorecían notablemente.

-Leon, es el destino que quiere hacernos sufrir con cada encuentro, cada mirada, cada sensación de adrenalina, corriendo por nuestro cuerpo cada vez que nos encontramos en situaciones realmente fuertes y no esta en nuestros planes quedarse a "charlar"-dijo ella haciendo un movimiento con los dedos, como si fueran comillas- De como fue nuestro día o como esta el clima o cualquier situación común de nuestras vidas...-Ella hizo una pausa, largo un suspiro y continuo-En fin, no esta en los planes quedarse a entablar una conversación, cada uno tiene una misión, la cual debe cumplir con obligación.

-Ada eso lo se, pero no creo que todo el tiempo tengas misiones las cuales, te prohíban tomar un simple café, sin que una terrible BOW nos este persiguiendo ¿No crees?...

-Escucha, en este momento, debería estar lejos de aquí, y tu eres el único que se esta interponiendo en mi camino, ¿Sabes?... Así que si me permites- Ada se levanto y fue a buscar su lanza-garfios, cuando se agacho para recogerlo, leon se levanto, y como un rayo corrió y pateo el artefacto a unos tres metros-¿Enserio guapo?-Se incorporo y quedo justo al frente de el agente casi sintiendo su aliento- ¿Acaso me estas impidiendo salir de aquí? ¿Que te hace pensar que yo no me saldré con la mía?...

-Por esto...-Leon la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, la tomo de las mejillas y le dio un profundo beso el cual estaba lleno de tristeza, pasión, lujuria, deseo y recuerdos, pero para la suerte de los dos ese beso sabia mejor que el primero aquel que se dieron en racoon city ese que los llevaría hacia una amor casi llegando a una obsesión. Ada no sabia que hacer, obviamente lo amaba, eso ni había que aclararlo, pero no era el momento. Mientras lo besaba al rubio, sentía las explosiones de fondo, el olor a sangre entre sus ropas mezclado con una loción la cual no llego a percibir.

Estaban en un edificio, tenia una enorme puerta que callo abajo por la patada que el agente le había propinado y una vista hermosa, claro, estaban en parís, la ciudad del amor. Pero eso no les importaba ahora eran ellos disfrutando el beso, sin que nadie los moleste ¿O si?

De pronto en ese momento, justo que tenia a la espía donde quería, la cual no salio escapando como siempre escucharon aplausos.

-Bravo, bravo...Justo esto quería ver, sabia que lo ocurrido en china no era solo para tenerla de testigo es porque había algo mas¡Que idiota fui al no darme cuenta!- Dijo con enojo el castaño viendo como Ada se acomodaba la falda y la camisa y leon se tiraba el pelo para atrás haciendo que al fin y al cabo, vuelva al mismo lugar- ¡Oh, por favor!Vamos sigan... ¿ Acaso los interrumpí?... Leon confíe en ti, creí en tu palabra pero veo que me equivoque viendo como te besabas con Wong, puedo sentir asco leon enserio, debería romperte la cara..¡Ahora mismo!-Dijo el hombre acercándose a leon cada vez mas.

-Espera Chris, no es lo tu piensas...-Dijo leon mientras daba pasos hacia atrás-Enserio detente no lo hagas...-decía cada vez mas cerca de el.

-No tengo porque meterme en estos asuntos, así que me largo de aquí- decía la Espía sin nada de interés en ver estas peleas, hasta que ella recordó algunas palabras del recién llegado-Espera Redfield... ¿Como que no confiar? ¿Que esta pasando aquí?-Dijo apoyando su mano en la cadera.

-No te metas Wong, esto es asunto entre kennedy y yo es mas, debería arrestarte por todos tus crímenes-dijo mirándola de reojo-Pero...Acaso ¿Tu sabes el porque de mi enojo con leon?

-No, por eso quiero saberlo Redfield.

-Chris... No por favor no se lo digas, enserio por favor-Decía leon acercándose a chris.

-Decirme ¿Que? Vamos, sin vueltas quiero saberlo ya.

-Chris, no enserio por...-Y lo interrumpió el castaño.

-Leon esta con mi hermana, Claire Redfield, creo que ya la conoces...-En ese momento Ada quedo en shock y Chris disfrutaba ver como leon lo miraba a el con odio y con tristeza a wong.-Veo que no eres tan buena espía como todo el mundo comenta, se te escaparon ciertos detalles, obvios, y mas el pequeño detalle de tu novio, acaso... sabias que no solo están saliendo si no que están comprometidos y en 3 meses se van a casar, solo quería decírtelo de enemigo a enemigo-Rió chris mientras observaba a Ada que no hacia movimiento alguno- Mi trabajo concluye acá, suerte agente kennedy-Tras decir esto, salio por la puerta.

¿Como puede ser? ¡Leon estaba con Claire, Claire Redfield! Con la hermana de su enemigo, ¿Como pudo pasarlo por alto? ¿como sucedió?. El único hombre al cual ella realmente no veía como uno mas, que le había prometido nunca engañarla, que solo pensaba en ella... ¡Tonterías! y ella como estúpida ¡Había caído en sus encantos! y... ¡Con un demonio!¡El se iba a casar! Él, al cual amo y sintió un gran aprecio por su valentía por dieciséis años... El eterno superviviente, como ella solía llamarlo, la engaño.

-Creo, que tengo que irme...-Dijo con su lanza-garfios ya en mano mandando todo al diablo olvidándose de todo, incluso de el. Se acerco a la baranda y apunto el artefacto hacia el otro edificio, justo cuando iba a accionarlo, el la agarro del brazo-Leon...suéltame-Dijo cortante y seria- A menos que quieras un disparo entre ceja y ceja.

-Ada... No entiendes, yo...-Y se vio interrumpida por una Ada realmente enojada.

-¿Tu que? ¿Que me amas? Que luego de decirme todas esas cosas, luego de haberme besado ¿Piensas que te perdone? Lo siento , creo que te estas confundiendo de persona, a mi no me tendrías que pedir disculpas, para mi tu ya no eres nada-Se zafo del agarre y le dedico una ultima mirada- Por cierto, cuídate la espalda yo... Ya no te cuidare... ¡Nunca más!-Dicho esto salio disparada por el lanza-garfios.

Se perdió entre los edificios dejando a un leon triste, repitiendo, como siempre la eterna frase...-Ada, espera...

Llego a su departamento y lo primero que hizo, fue abrir el grifo del agua, agregar un poco de sales naturales a la bañera, despojarse de su ropa y agregar espuma, tal vez eso la tranquilizaría. Y se recostó, en el agua aun caliente, pensando... Hasta que el ruido de un aparato empezó a sonar...

-¿Hola?, espero que sea importante...

-Y lo es...-Dijo la voz del otro lado de la linea.

-Ok.. Dígame, que es lo que quieres.-Dijo Ada sin rodeos.

-¿Esa es manera de hablarle a tu jefe?.- Decía el hombre largando una leve risa.

-¿Jefe? Valla, ¿Tan rápido tomas confianza?-Dijo ella sonriendo de lado.

-Siempre lo fui corazón, creo que a eso ya lo tendrías que tener en cuenta y que nunca se te borre de la cabeza-Dijo el hombre con mas seriedad.

-Así que...¿Tu? Y dime... ¿a que se debe tu tan afortunada llamada?... Debería sentirme... ¿Alagada?- Dijo ella sabiendo de quien se trataba, estaba asombrada pensó en todos menos en el.

-Así que ahora me tutea señorita wong... Veo que tiene una memoria de oro, claro que debería estar alagada es mas, debería estar emocionada.

-Bueno y dígame ¿De que se trata ahora?... ¿Conseguir una muestra de un virus?...-Dijo con aire de desinterés, rodando los ojos.

-Claro que no Wong, es algo mucho mas... Delicado, sepa comprender, que no sera fácil y que tendrá a alguien que la ayude-Del otro lado de la linea se escucho un bufido de parte de la espía- Si, como escucho y quiero lo mejor de usted, sin interferencias. ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero?...

-Si jefe... No habrá ningún problema...

-Y si algo se te interpone en tu camino, lo asesinas y punto. No quiero dramas...-Largo un suspiro-Te mande al fax las instrucciones quiero que hagas el trabajo perfecto, sin mas que decir, adiós, Ada Wong.- Y desde el baño se escuchaba como salían las hojas con toda la información de la misión.

-Ya se hacia extrañar...-largo una risita y se sumergió en el agua.

* * *

**Y llego el fin del capitulo! ¿Les gusto? ¿mucho? ¿poco? ¿Nada? en fin . Espero que les haya gustado y si tuve algún error , o quieren que agregue algo mas lo dicen :D soy su fiel sirvienta ;o . Dejen sus comentarios , Gracias por llegar hasta acá n_n y tomarse su tiempo :D**

**Nos vemooos :***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sospechas...**_

_Ho__oolaaaa! Los dejo con este nuevo y humilde segundo capitulo :D_

**_AVISO: Resident Evil y los personajes no me pertenecen(por muy mala suerte) hago esto con fin de divertirme y divertirlos._**

* * *

Estos días no favorecían a Leon entre visita y visita del Redfield mayor, Claire empezaba a sospechar por tanta mirada asesina que se propinaban entre su prometido y su hermano, ya solas sin que ningún castaño molesto anduviera rondando por la casa, decidió preguntarle.

-Leon... ¿Sucede algo con mi hermano?-Dijo ella al sentarse sobre el sillón ( mas que sentarse volar hacia el sillón).

-No nada...Ya sabes como es tu hermano, desde que me junte con vos me empezó a odiar...-se acerco a claire y le empezó a acariciar la mano-Igual...Estamos juntos, el señor "puedo romper una roca con la mano"-al decir eso claire comenzó a reír- no hará nada para separarnos, creo...

-Supongo...Aunque ese "creo" estuvo de mas-le dijo golpeándole el brazo.

-Auch! Eso dolió...-dijo masajeando la zona,fingiendo dolor.

-Hablando enserio...Si hace poco estábamos bien, bueno normal. No entiendo porque de un día para el otro te empezó a mirar demasiado... Mal.-se acomodo poniendo los pies casi en la cara de Leon-Acaso...¿Ustedes dos me están ocultando algo?.

-Primero saca tus pies mugrientos de mi cara... - claire largo un suspiro y se acostó apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de leon-Gracias... Segundo,-Le acomodo algunos mechones del flequillo-No te estamos ocultando nada amor ... Enserio, puedes confiar en mi...

-Obvio que confió en vos cielo...-Se levanto y miro al agente a los ojos-Iré a bañarme...¿Vienes?-Finalizo con un guiño.

-No linda... Yo ya me bañe a la mañana, igual ahora tengo que ordenar algunos papeles... Ya sabes, los informes de la misión pasada-Busco un vaso de agua en la cocina y volvió-

-En el cual te encontraste con mi hermano , en aquel edificio... ¿Verdad?-Leon escupió todo el contenido del vaso , empapando la de pies a cabeza...¡Cuanta agua tenia en la boca Leon!-aaaah!¿Que hiciste?- Dijo claire con los puños cerrados mirando al agente con furia.

-Justo me dijiste que te ibas a bañar...Y bueno, hay que ahorrar el agua-Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca- ¿O no?

-Leon...Mejor te encierras en el despacho, llenas los informes...¡Y no sales de ahí en todo el maldito día!-Claire salio diciendo demasiadas maldiciones en voz baja, y cerro la puerta del baño con fuerza, haciendo que se caigan algunos cuadros.

-Que mujer tan fuerte...Seguro toma lo mismo que Chris-Diciendo esto, fue y se encerró.

Ya adentro , se sentó a pensar sobre demasiadas cosas de las cuales en la cabeza del rubio seguía cierta imagen de cierta mujer de rasgos orientales, la cual reflejaba un rostro lleno de tristeza ,el sabia que era por su culpa y jamas se lo perdonaría. En ese momento tocan la puerta y leon volvió de ese mundo, prestando atención al golpeteo. Se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Se te paso el enojo?-Dijo el agente apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándola, tenia puesto un jean azul marino y unas botas de color negro y una remera blanca con escote en V...Estaba hermosa como siempre.

-Si...No puedo estar tanto tiempo enojada contigo-Apoyo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de leon- Ademas...Quería decirte que hoy iré con jill y sherry, a probarnos mi vestido de boda.

-Y...¿quieres que te entregue la tarjeta de crédito?-Dijo él encorvando una ceja.

-No...¿Como crees?...¿Yo querer tú tarjeta de crédito?-y observa que leon la sigue mirando con las dos cejas encorvadas-Bueno si...¡Dame la tarjeta!, por favor...-Le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, ¿como no resistirse?

-Esta bien... Pero no la gasten mucho, la necesito para varias cosas.- Decía mientras que veía a claire saltar con la tarjeta en la mano de un lado para el otro.

-No te preocupes, solo sera para el vestido, y las flores... y los souvenirs... y otras cosas mas, que luego la factura te mostrara-Leon al escuchar eso salio a correrla-Un beso amor! te amo!...¡Adiós!-El agente no llego a tiempo, claire le cerro la puerta en la cara...Y para colmo, ahora tendría que cargar con varias cosas, como la factura de agua, porque ella se baña como cuatro veces al día y lava al perro del vecino,la vereda, los dos autos y la moto, o la de la luz, que habla con las demás chicas hasta dios sabe que hora. Esta bien, le pagaban muy bien en el trabajo, pero esa mujer lo iba a dejar en la calle.

-Por cierto Leon...-Decía al otro lado de la puerta ya cerrada con llave por parte de la pelirroja-Va venir Jake para buscar a sherry así que...de paso... podrías darle algunos consejos para que este con ella...

-Si como digas linda... Cuando venga le daré consejos...De como aguantar a una mujer...-Dijo leon casi susurrando

-Te escuche leon! Ahora si... Me voy, No se coman todo!- y claire bajo las escaleras para ir a verse con sus amigas.

Leon solo se limito a acostarse en la cama, y pensar ¿hablaría con Ada? ¿Lo perdonaría? ¿Volverá todo a la normalidad?¿Que hará con claire?¿Que gusto tiene la sal?...Muchas cosas rondaban la cabeza del rubio y su mente no estaba del todo tranquila y mas cuando esta acercándose su boda...¡Se iba a casar con Claire Redfield... la hermosa Pelirroja que conoció en Racoon City! Y eso que solo la vio como si fuera una hermana, tal vez... Hubiera sido mejor, quedar como hermanos...En vez de meterse en tal embrollo, estaba jugando a dos puntas, en eso no había duda, se sentía bastante culpable. Pero todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar que tocaron a la puerta. Y se fue a buscar con que abrir la puerta.

-Si si ... Ya voy- Dijo el agente buscando las llaves,¿Donde las había metido?

-Bueno... Yo entro-Dijo jake con las llaves en mano- ¿que estas buscando?

-Las condenadas llaves...-diciendo esto observo las manos de jake- ¿Porque no me dijiste que las tenias vos?

-Porque recién abrí la puerta... Las dejaron afuera...-dijo el mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesa.

-Claire Redfield...-Decía leon largando un suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta.

/./././././././././

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, claire andaba con jill y sherry, como tres niñas, agarradas de la mano, cantando canciones de niños de primaria.

-Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña...-Cantando al unisono. Si, esas chicas eran las que salvan el mundo de cualquier catástrofe apocalíptica.

-¿Ya llegamos claire?, me duelen los pies...-Dijo sherry apoyándose un árbol.

-Sherry...No aguantas nada, solo fueron...Mm, ¿Doce cuadras?-Dijo jill.

-Claro... Estas fuera de forma sherry, deberías correr todas las mañanas-Dijo claire alzando un dedo al aire y apoyando la otra mano en la cadera.

-Bueno seguiré tu consejo...por cierto, ¿Cuanto falta?-dijo sherry mientras estiraba las piernas.

-Es acá doblando la esquina, no tenes idea de los hermosos vestidos que hay en ese lugar... Entras, y te quieres llevar todo!-decía Claire saltando para todos lados como una adolescente- Por eso las llame... Quiero que me ayuden a elegir el vestido perfecto...Las necesito chicas, enserio... Esto es muy importante para mi.

-Claro que te ayudaremos para eso están las amigas ¿verdad?-decía jill mientras agarraba las manos de su cuñada.

-Bueno vamos... ¡Ya te quiero ver con ese vestido!-Dijo sherry gritando.

Y ya adentro del local, la pelirroja se encontraba probando miles de vestidos, velos y flores . Sherry lloraba de la emoción y jill la contenía mientras le indicaba a la futura novia con la cabeza que estaba bien todo lo que se probaba. Claire estaba emocionada también, pero trataba de no llorar porque si no mancharía el vestido.

-Yo digo que ese es perfecto...-Decía jill mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Es precioso... Párate aquí, quiero ver como te queda con la luz del sol-dijo sherry poniéndola de espalda a la ventana-Ese vestido , con ese pelo rojo como la lava ... Pareces una diosa. Ese pelo esta que arde amiga.

-¿Este velo esta bien? yo digo que mejor mas cortito...-Decía claire mirándose al espejo.

-No, ese es perfecto, ademas tiene lindos detalles.-Dijo jill aun sentada.

-Bueno... Me lo llevo!-Dijo claire saltando con sherry agarradas de las manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que no sabían, era que cierto chico las estaba observando desde la ventana.

-Claire Redfield...Estas preciosa ...Ojala yo hubiera sido el afortunado-Y siguió observando ese vestido que tenia puesto y ese hermoso pelo...No pudo ver nunca su cabellera roja suelta hasta los hombros, el pensaba que ya lo habría dejado en el olvido, que capaz... Ya no tendría ni una pizca de recuerdo sobre el, la veía feliz, sonriente con sus amigas. Y de repente se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero se contuvo, hasta que vio a una rubia de una estatura mediana, ir al oído de claire y señalar hacia donde estaba el, la pelirroja se tapo la boca y largo un par de lagrimas, ella creyó haber visto a alguien que suponía que jamas iba a volver a ver-Se acabo el espectáculo hora de irme...-Y salio corriendo de allí ,ocultándose un callejón.

Claire salio corriendo hacia el parque con el vestido aun puesto. Gritando, ¿Qué? ¿El nombre del chico? , aun se acordaba de el... Si una cosa es segura, era que Claire Redfield, nunca olvida.

Desde un edificio a lo alto, observaba todo lo ocurrido en ese momento, a el corriendo y a ella también diciendo su nombre, también vio que ese chico era muy iluso-Así que...¿Este es con quien debo trabajar? Solo me causara problemas, tratare de ayudarlo-Finalizando esto, Ada apunto a la pared del departamento de al lado y bajo para agarrar al chico que estaba en apuros.

-¿Que haces?-Dijo el chico.

-Salvándote el trasero...Me merezco un gracias, eres muy estúpido...Casi te agarran y al jefe no le gustara que arruines sus planes.-Dijo ella ya dejándolo en el edificio.

-Gracias...Ada-Dijo el chico al mirar como tan bella mujer le había salvado el pellejo-Por cierto...¿Me estabas vigilando?-Finalizo el al ver como ella miraba a claire buscarlo desesperada mente.

-Debo saber con quien trabajo...-Se volteo a mirarlo-¿La conoces?

-Claro... Tuvimos un encuentro, en el cual paso algo...-Se sentó en el suelo-No quiero hablar de eso...No ahora.

Y Ada supo que tendría que investigar mas sobre el joven muchacho y la joven Claire, tal vez... Solo tal vez podría llegar a complicar su trabajo-Es complicado...-dijo ella sentándose al lado del el.

-¿Que?-dijo volteándose para verla

-Tu situación con ella...Es complicada-El viento cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y le tapaba el rostro unos mechones-Te entiendo, me sucede lo mismo que a ti...-Y el joven se la quedo mirando.

-No se que decirte...Es casi...-y fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-Una obsecion...-Le dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

-Una obsecion mezclada con amor...Por cierto, me llamo-y lo interrumpió devuelta la mujer.

-Si ya se como te llamas...-Se levanto y agarro su lanza garfios-Gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto es mio ...Ada...-Y vio como salia disparada y se quedo viendo como se movía en el aire-Es impresionante esa mujer...

/././././././././

Leon y jake se encontraban tomando un par de cervezas, estaban hablando de mujeres... El problema con Ada y chris y su desafortunado encuentro...

-Y bueno no se...¿Y si le cuenta a claire?¿Que haré conmigo? Mi hermoso rostro quedara hecho añicos por el señor anabolicos-Dijo leon agachando la cabeza mientras que jake se reía.

-JAJA...Enserio eso es tener mala suerte...Pero cuando suceda , me llamas...No me lo quiero perder por nada en el mundo.

-Claro...A mi me rompen la cara y vos muy feliz ¿No?... Que tal, si hablamos de tu problema al no demostrar lo que sientes?-Dijo leon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oye con esos temas no te metas...Es duro para mi, el no poder sentir...-Dijo agarrando una cerveza y llevándola a su boca.

-Creo que si agarramos una roca y la comparamos con vos... No habría diferencia...-Decía largando una carcajada.

-Enserio hombre... No se que hacer con ella... Igual , a veces es medio insoportable...

-¿Quien es insoportable Jake?-Dijo la rubia con voz chillona y pelo corto, entrando por la puerta y dejando unas bolsas sobre la mesa-¿Estas hablando de mi... Cierto?.

-Anda Super Chica... ¿Que te hace pensar que estamos hablando de ti?...-jake se llevo una mano a la nuca, mientras que leon se limpiaba las lagrimas de tanta risa-¿Y tu de que te ríes, niño bonito?

-No no, de nada-decía poniéndose serio aguantando la risa.

-Acaso quieres que hablemos de...-Pero antes de terminar la frase leon le tapo la boca y contesto-Jake quería preguntar... que ...¿Cuanto gastaron?... ¿Compraron mucho, poco o nada?...-el mercenario le mordió la mano-Auch! Jake!

-Nunca vuelvas a taparme la boca...

-Bueno basta chicos...Compramos muchas cosas , te vaciamos la tarjeta amore mio...Ahora las chicas y yo iremos a la habitación... Después te la devuelvo a sherry... ¿Esta bien Jake?-dijo la pelirroja dejando algunas bolsas.

-Si , no hay problema...-Y se sentó en el sillón junto a leon, mientras veían a las chicas correr y cerrar la puerta.

-Están locas...

-Y que lo digas... ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

-Claro!-y el mercenario fue junto a leon a buscar a la heladera algo para comer. Supuso que iba a ser larga la charla.

* * *

**Les gusto ? Para mi estuvo bueno . Ahora solo nos hace falta esperar que le dirá claire a las chicas :o y ****CHAN CHAN CHAN! Quien sera el chico :o ? Eso lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo ;)(Avisooo! Leon y ada ya tendran su encuentro ! No me maten D: ) **

** Por cierto Gracias por sus reviews :D Enserio se los agradezco bastante y eso me anima a seguir :3 **

**Muchas gracias :) Si algo esta mal o quieren que arregle algo me lo dicen como ya dije "estoy a sus servicios" **

**Saludos y besoos :* Nos leemos pronto !**


	3. chapter 3

**Encuentros.**

_Ok ...como verán les dejare el Tercer capitulo de esta historia de amor bastante rara... A leer ;) _

**_AVISO: Resident evil y los personajes no me pertenecen (por mala suerte) Hago esto con fin de divertirme y divertirlos._**

* * *

Ya estando en la habitación, las chicas se acostaron y se limitaron a observar a claire ir y venir caminando en círculos. Sherry largo la primera pregunta.

-Habla ahora claire¿Quien era el chico?-Decía mientras estaba acostada abrazando a una almohada.

-Anda linda...Al menos queremos saber el porque saliste corriendo de la tienda con el vestido puesto...-Se llevo una mano a la frente-Tuvimos que pagar de mas por el, estaba manchado y un poco roto porque pasaste cerca de unas ramas del arbusto que todavía no entendemos como fue que no lo viste, y caíste cara al suelo.

-Eso fue muy gracioso jajaja-Decía sherry mientras se acomodaba para quedar junto a jill.

-Miren...-Se paro en seco la pelirroja.-Se que sonara raro...Pero yo a ese chico lo conozco y...-Se llevo las dos manos a la cara.

-¿Y que, claire?-Dijeron las dos chicas.

-El debería de estar muerto...No debería haber estado ahí...No lo entiendo-Decía mientras seguía con las manos en la cara.

-Cuéntanos quien es el, queremos saber...-Jill le agarro las manos y las bajo -Dinos...¿Era alguien importante para ti, claire?

-Si...Demasiado.-Dijo sentándose al lado de sherry

-Cuéntanos, sabremos entender- diciendo esto, Jill le dedica una sonrisa.

-Bueno...El se llamaba o se llama, Steve Burnside...Todo esto paso hace 15 años mas o menos...-Dijo la pelirroja mirando el techo de la habitación.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-./FLASHBACK/-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Claire se encontraba escapando de los zombis que estaban en esa prisión, cuando de repente le empezaron a disparar desde un balcon. Ella cayo al suelo y se escondio detras de una pared, en ese momento vio un arma y la agarro. Cuando escucho que estaban recargando apunto hacia las luces y las rompió sin parar de disparar.

-Es..Espera! No dispares!-Dijo una voz desde lo alto.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto la pelirroja aun en el suelo con el arma apuntándolo.

-¿Eh?...¿¡No eres un zombi!?...¡Bien!...Espera allí, ya voy.

Claire solo lo miraba, era un simple chico. Pero no dejo de apuntarlo.

-Lamento este malentendido...Creí que eras otro de esos monstruos vivientes.-Le golpea el arma a claire para que deje de apuntarlo, pero ella sigue firme.

-¡Cállate!- Y le apunto con mas firmeza.-...¡Un movimiento en falso y disparo!

-Relájate, guapa...Eh dicho que lo siento...Me llamo Steve-Empezó a caminar directo a la puerta-Era un prisionero en esta isla.-Se volvió a verla-Creo que tu tampoco eres de Umbrella.

-No, soy claire...-Bajo el arma-Claire Redfield.

-¿Claire? Mmm, me gusta-Se acerco a ella-Lo recordare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-/Flashback interrumpido/.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entiendo...¿Pero como terminaste en aquella isla?-Dijo sherry interrumpiendo a claire.

-Fui a buscar a mi hermano chris...Todo esto paso cuando salí con vida de Racoon City junto con Leon y vos, ¿No te acuerdas?...

-Si...Ya me acuerdo...-Decía sherry bajando la cabeza.

-Ok sigue, quiero saber como termino todo.

-Esta bien...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/Volvió el FLASHBACK/.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Chris Redfield...-Dijo el pelirrojo mirando la computadora, en eso llega claire y se da vuelta.

-Steve,¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-El chico se acerca a ella.

-Chris Redfield...¿Es pariente tuyo?

-¿Hablas de mi hermano?

-Ah,Entiendo...Son hermanos.-Se acerco a la puerta y empezó a buscar una contraseña para aquella puerta.-Bien, parece que Umbrella vigila a tu hermano.

-¿¡Como!?-Y se fue a la computadora a revisar los archivos.-Debo contactar con Leon para que le diga a mi hermano que lo vigilan. Es bueno tener contactos fuera de aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./otra vez interrumpió el flashback/.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Am...Claire, ya quiero saber como murió-Dijo con una mueca de desagrado la rubia de pelo corto.

-Sherry...La próxima vez que interrumpas te golpeare muy fuerte...-Y Jill le clavo una mirada asesina.

-Ok...Obviare muchas cosas...-Dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./Volvio el flashback (Esto se torna molesto) /..-.-.-.-.-.

Claire empezó a correr por el coliseo y vio al fondo a Steve atado con un hacha en la garganta.

-¡Steve!-Dijo la pelirroja mirando la escena.

-¿¡Claire!?-Ella aprieta un botón y queda casi liberado. Empezó a hacer fuerza para sacar el hacha.

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo!¿¡Quien te ha hecho esto!?

-Esa loca dijo que iba a realizar en mi el mismo experimento que realizo a su propio padre... Esta completamente loca...-Steve empezando a tener leves espasmos y se movía descontrolada mente.

-¿Que ocurre?-Steve la empuja tirándola al piso a un par de metros. Ella solo se quedo mirando, no entendía que es lo que le sucedía.

-C...Claire...Ayúdame...Cl...claire...-Steve empezó a mutar en un ser monstruoso haciendo que ella se llevara las manos a la boca de la impresión.

-¡Steve!-Ella grito con fuerza, observo sus ojos...Ya no eran azules, si no que eran rojos.-¡No! ¡Espera!-El pelirrojo ahora monstruo, se levanto y la empezó a correr con el hacha tratando de lastimarla. La chica empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la salida, la cual se estaba cerrando automáticamente. Cuando llego, Steve trataba de romper las rejas, De repente unos tentáculos empezaron a salir de la nada y la empezaron a golpear, hasta que uno de ellos la agarro y la comenzó a asfixiar.

Steve logro abrir las rejas, cuando estaba justo por matarla la miro a los ojos-¡Claire! - Grito y retiro el hacha cortando el tentaculo que la sostenía, este al ser cortado atraviesa a steve haciendo que este vuelva a la normalidad.

-Steve...-Y se agacho observándolo como estaba tan indefenso, con esa herida en medio del vientre. El agarro su mano y la llevo directo a su cara.

-Estas caliente.

-¡Steve! Tienes que seguir adelante. ¿Ok? Mi hermano ha venido a salvarnos¡Vamos a salir de aquí!

-Tu hermano ha cumplido su promesa. Pero , lo siento. No ... No puedo...

-¿¡Que estas diciendo!?

-Me alegro de haberte conocido...Te...Te quiero, Claire.- El cierra los ojos, ya no siente su calor.

-¿Steve?...-Lo empezó a mover-¡Steve! ¡STEVE!-Y comenzo a llorar descontrolada mente al lado de su cuerpo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/Fin del FLASHBACK/-.-.-.-...-.-.-.

Jill, Sherry y Claire se encontraban llorando abrazadas. Entendieron que no solo conoció a ese policia novato en esas tragedias, si no que tambien a un joven que dio la vida por ella.

-Debes decírselo a leon...-Dijo jill limpiándose las lagrimas- Si se llega a enterar por su cuenta, entenderá mal las cosas.

-Lo se jill...Pero es realmente duro para mi. Me gustaría dejarlo en el pasado-Miro a las chicas- Tal vez era solo un chico igual a el... Demasiado igual.

-Como quieras Claire- Sherry se encogió de hombros- Es tu decisión...Y quédate tranquila, no diremos nada.

-Gracias chicas por comprender... Y por soportarme.-Se dirigió a ellas y comenzo a abrazarlas- No se que haría sin ustedes.

Las mujeres se quedaron abrazadas por largos minutos, llorando, riendo, hablando. Sin saber lo que pasaba afuera. Suena la puerta y el agente fue a abrir, se encontró con el hermano de su prometida. Podría decirse que el aire se cortaba con cuchilla entre tanta mirada asesina de Redfield hacia Kennedy, era realmente incomodo y gracioso para jake, -Esos dos van a terminar a los golpes...No me lo pierdo por nada...-Pensó, para su afortunada vista alguien mas entro por la puerta haciendo que leon y chris desviaran su vista por unos minutos, para luego volver a retomar lo que estaban haciendo.

-Shh Helena, pasa y siéntate aquí...Te guarde el mejor lugar para ver el espectáculo-Dijo jake susurrando.

-¿Están así hace mucho?-Pregunto yendo a buscar un vaso de agua.

-Diez minutos mas o menos...Seguro se terminan matando.

-Apuesto cincuenta dolares ,a que leon gana.-Dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.

-Ok, apuesto lo mismo por chris, sabrás entender que si pudo con mi padre, Kennedy solo sera una piedra en su camino.-Diciendo esto estrecha la mano de helena.

-Como digas niño, ahora cállate y observa.

Helena y jake se quedaron como media hora observando aburridos, tanto como leon y chris seguían sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Realmente esto ya perdía sentido. Hasta que uno de ellos comenzo a hablar.

-Redfield.

-Kennedy.-Frunció el ceño el castaño al ver la indiferencia que le hacia el rubio.

-¿Que haces aquí chris? ¿Se te olvido acaso algo?

-Acuérdate que mi hermana tambien vive acá. Ademas esta mi hermosa mujer y yo tengo hambre y como vi que no estaba por ningún lado decidí venir...¿Te molesta?-Subió el tono de voz.

-No para nada, tan solo no hagas nada estúpido.

-No me digas que hacer Leon.- Y se volvieron a quedar mirando.

-Bueno...¡Ya basta!-Grito helena-Estoy harta de que se queden mirando por horas-Señalo al rubio-¡Tu vienes conmigo!-Señalo ahora a chris- ¡Y tu a buscar a tu hermana!-Se levanto del sillón y fue hacia leon-Vamos, quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Señor, Si, señor!-Dijeron ambos al unisono. De fondo jake comenzaba a descostillarse de la risa.

Helena agarro a leon de la camisa y lo llevo hacia afuera, casi empujándolo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Dejando a Jake y a chris solos.

-Y...¿Así venciste a mi padre?-Dijo riéndose.

-Cállate.

/./././././././

Leon seguía los pasos rápidos de helena dirigiéndose a unos bancos que había en aquella plaza cerca de su apartamento. Se sentaron y la chica le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo al agente haciendo que se quedara con cara de incógnita.

-¿¡Y eso porque!? ¿Que hice?

-¿Que hiciste?...¡Te quedaste parado mas de media hora mirando a Chris!-Empezó a gritar- ¡Te dije que teníamos que juntarnos aquí y me hiciste ir a buscarte!.

-Perdón, perdón...¿Ya?, Se me paso por alto.

-Esta bien...Te perdono-Bajo el volumen de la voz y miro a leon.-Ahora dime...¿Que paso?

Leon se quedo explicándole todos los detalles sobre el desafortunado hecho de hace dos semanas.

A casi dos cuadras Ada se encontraba caminando, viendo las tiendas de ropas. Tendría una reunión y tendría que ir demasiado elegante, aunque ese no era problema, ella ya lo era. Podría ir desnuda si quería, pero ella nunca rechazaría un lindo vestido.

-¿Y tu que dices al respecto, helena?

-Mmm, Chris te va a castrar cuando se entere claire, y de paso te hará mierda ese rostro tan bonito.

-Que buen método de decirme que estoy muy jodido.

-Leon... ¿Quieres arreglar tu problema con Ada?- Dijo Helena al ver a la mujer de rasgos orientales entrando a un local.

-Claro que quiero, aunque...-Largo un suspiro- Claire...

-Haber...¿Amas a Ada?.

-La amo demasiado.

-¿A claire?

-La amo...Como una hermana, lo sabes.-Dijo el rubio agachando la mirada.

-Esta es tu oportunidad para demostrarle a Ada lo que sientes.

-¿¡Que!?-El rubio no la entendía.

-Ella esta enfrente, entro a ese local que esta allí...-le dio una palmada al hombro de leon-Anda, Ve...Si en verdad la amas, harás lo correcto.-Le dedico una sonrisa.

-Lo haré...-Se levanto justo cuando estaba por dar el primer paso, se volteo a ver a helena-Gracias compañera...

-No hay porque... Ve.-Se dedicaron una sonrisa, y vio a leon cruzar la calle corriendo-Suerte leon...-Dijo ella susurrando.

Leon estaba frente a la vidriera observando cada persona que estaba adentro, hasta que la vio a ella salir del cubículo con un vestido Rojo como el vino, con ciertos detalles negros. Vio que le dijo algo a la encargada mostrando el vestido, la chica asintió y se llevo el vestido. Ada siguió parada separando, Leon pensó que la vida le daba demasiadas oportunidades. Justo al lado había un florería. ¿Que mejor que comprarle unas rosas rojas a la mujer de sus sueños?.

-Sigo sin entender a la gente, le dije que lo quería en negro con detalles rojos,No rojo con detalles negros.-Decía Ada a regañadientes abriendo la puerta-Pero que...-Y vio interrumpido su paso, al ver un enorme ramo de rosas rojas justo al frente de ella. Quedo realmente impactada, ¿quien seria la afortunada?, y volvió a su mundo.-¿Podrías ser tan amable de correrte? Hay gente que desea pasar, ¿Sabes?.-dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Señorita Ada Wong... Vengo a traerle este humilde obsequio.-Dijo Leon riéndose para sus adentros al recordar esa frase en el chavo del ocho.

-¿Pa..Para mi? ¿Enserio?-Dijo Ada al llevarse la palma de la mano a su boca.

-Claro, esto va para usted... Se que te gusta demasiado el color y decidí regalártelas.-Decía el aun detras de las rosas.

-Bueno...Este... Me impresiona, pero me gustaría saber... Quien eres.-inclino la cabeza para un costado entrecerrando los ojos.

-Soy solo un chico que se ha enamorado de ti... Ada...

-No...-Ada quedo boquiabierta al escuchar esa respuesta, eso fue lo mismo que le dijo cierto policia en Racoon City-Leon...- Y vio que empezó a descender el ramo, dejando la cara descubierta.

-Si, Ada... Soy yo, el mismo policia novato que se enamoro de ti en Racoon City.-Ella solo se limito a escucharlo mientras que una lagrima rebelde brotaba hacia su mejilla.-Mira linda...-en ese momento el agente se agacho quedando de rodillas ante ella.-Quiero que me perdones, toma...- Le entrega el ramo, el cual ada lo recibe sin problemas mientras que leon se levanta y la atrae hacia el.- No tienes idea de cuanto te amo- Sus manos acariciaron sus negros cabellos ,jalo el rostro hacia el suyo y se hundieron en un beso intenso , lleno de pasión y deseo, el mordió su labio inferior dejando que ella largara una pequeña risa, para luego quedarse mirando a los ojos. Ella tenia las mejillas rosadas y el una sonrisa de felicidad. El y ella a centímetros de distancia , sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas. El volvió a llevar su pulgar acariciando sus delicados labios, ahora hinchados. Y volvió a besarla con mas profundidad, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca, explorándola. Escuchaban aplausos, silbidos, suspiros de chicas, hasta a helena gritando-" ¡Vamos Leon! ¡Genio!, ¿ves? Así se conquista a una chica, Tomen nota..."-Pero no todo es color de rosa, ada recordó que tenia una misión y que ,podría salir lastimado leon, ella jamas se lo perdonaría, el debía ser feliz aunque sea con la hermana de su enemigo. Al fin y al cabo, ella sabia que no podría estar siempre para el al menos que dejara su trabajo, pero era complicado y riesgoso. Se alejo de la boca del agente.

-Leon... Yo...-miro las personas a su alrededor, a helena hablando con un chico y señalándolos, las rosas y por ultimo a leon.

-No tienes que decir nada...Yo te amo Ada-Agarro sus manos- haría lo que fuera por estar al lado tuyo, y si ese algo es dejar a claire, aunque me duela en el alma lastimarla... Mis sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos... Por favor Ada... Quédate conmigo, juntos nos iremos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.- Leon se quedo contemplando los ojos de ada llenos de lagrimas mientras que le pasaba el pulgar por su mejilla limpiándola.

-Leon... Te amo demasiado y lo sabes...Verte es un soplo de aire que me inspira, me alimenta, me excita, me tranquiliza, me perturba, me mata... Entiéndeme...

-Ada...

-Entiendo que el amor trae consigo dolor, pero ¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto?¿Porque castigarme asi?...- Y ella miro sus ojos azules- No me ames, te digo enserio... estoy en el bando contrario, soy como dice tu gente, "de los malos". No valgo la pena.

-Si amarte es malo, no quiero ser bueno.- Siguió acariciando su mejilla- Vales mas que el oro del mundo. Eres única...

-Basta Leon, entiende... No puedo...-Sujeto con fuerza el ramo y camino para un costado corriendo a la gente de su camino, mientras que leon la observaba. ¿La dejaría irse otra vez?.

-Ada... Espera!- empezó a correr hacia ella y la sujeta de la muñeca.

- Es tan difícil decir adiós a pesar del amor que sentimos.-Agacho la mirada, suspiro y lo miro a la cara- Tú eres mi vida entera... Ahora, de repente todo es muy confuso, pero a pesar del dolor siempre estas en mi corazón- Le da un corto beso en los labios-. Adiós mi amor. Tratare de solucionar todo... Lo prometo...- Y salio corriendo, quedando Leon petrificado. ¿Ada le dio una oportunidad? ¿Lo volvería a buscar? ¿Dejaría su trabajo por el?... Lo que si sabia leon, era que tendría que hablar con Claire, y no causarle daño alguno. Ella tendría que ... ¿Lo hará?.

-¡Leon! -El rubio es volteo al ver a helena gritar su nombre empujando bruscamente a la gente de su paso.

-Helena... Ella...Me sigue amando, me buscara y yo la buscare a ella...

-Aja si dale, ahora me sigues contando que te dijo en esos poco minutos a solas- Le guiño el ojo-Vamos al bar a tomar algo.

-Helena...

-Dime leon.

-Te amo.

-Deja el romance un poco, ¿si? ya da asco...- Camino hacia delante, y detuvo el paso- Yo tambien te amo compañero. Ahora sigamos, haber si caigo en tus encantos, te doy un beso y me convierto en sapo.

-¿Estas graciosa?, igual estoy feliz Ada me ama y es suficiente- le toco el hombro-si te besaría no serias un sapo, si no una lagartija.- Le dijo en susurro.

-Idiota.

Y se dirigieron al bar, a hablar sobre su ahora ,"afortunado" y feliz encuentro con el amor de su vida.

* * *

**Hooliis ¿como les va? ¿Bien? Bueno, ¿Les gusto? Lo prometido es deuda ;) **

**Ahora...Claire Recordó sus momentos con steve, casi lloro en este capitulo ;_; ! Leon y Ada tuvieron su segundo encuentro :D Que hermosooo *-* ME ENCANTO *se abraza a si misma* **

**Bueno...Quería agradecer a Heart of girl y a Mastergod por dejar sus reviews :3 Como ya dije Me anima a seguir y me da mucha alegría :) Por cierto subiré todos los viernes si es posible :p**

**Sin mas que decir Gracias :D y Hasta el cuarto capitulo ;D **

**Besos ! Nos leemos pronto :***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hoooola! :D Vuelvo con el cuarto capitulo de esta historia :3 Sin mas que decir a leer (incluye un tema de within temptation.)**_

**AVISO: Resident Evil y los personajes (y la canción) NO me pertenecen, solo lo hago con fin de divertirme y ****divertirlos**

* * *

Claire salio junto a las dos mujeres después de haber conversado por varias horas. Al abrir la puerta se encontró parado como un roble en el medio del paso a Chris demasiado enojado, mirando a las tres chicas. Jill salio de atrás de todas y dio un salto hacia el moreno quedando arriba de el dándole besos en el cuello, mientras que sherry solo miraba por los costados de la pareja si estaba jake. Tardaron varios minutos besándose y la rubia, ya cansada, miro a claire para recibir su aprobación y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza afirmando, los termino empujando con brusquedad para ir directo al mercenario y regalarle una sonrisa.

-¡Hola mi vida! ¿Que haces aquí? Estas muy lindo- después de decir esto Jill da unos pasos para adelante y le da una palmada mientras que todos empiezan a reír- Grrr...

-Jill... Ya te dije que no adelante de los chicos...-Los mira a todos- ¿Ustedes de que se ríen?

-De nada Chris...-Claire mira para todos lados y no vio al rubio- ¿Donde esta Leon?

-Se fue con Helena... Que vino hace un rato, esa mujer si que sabe mantener las cosas a raya.-Finalizo el ex-mercenario.

-¿Porque lo dices jake?-Se paro al frente de el.-¿Sucedió algo?

-Y... Vino tu hermano y se quedaron viendo por media hora mas o menos.-Chris le dedico una mirada asesina.-Seguro se quieren mucho...-Miro nervioso para donde estaba sherry.

-Ah...Esta bien...¿Sabes donde pueden estar?- Claire agarro las llaves y se fue a abrir la puerta.

-Seguro están en el parque o en el bar... No soy adivino mujer. Anda y búscalos.-Dijo mirando aun a sherry.

-Gracias jake...-Puso los ojos en blanco y largo un bufido.-¿Ustedes ya se iban?

-Ah si claro, claro...- Chris agarro a Jill de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Adiós hermanita.

-¡Adiós claire, después me sigues contando!-Le dijo mientras estaba arriba del moreno.

-¡Hasta luego!...-Miro a la pareja sentada en el sillón- Y... ¿Ustedes? ¿Acaso no tienen nada que hacer?

-Obvio, siempre tengo algo que hacer pelirroja...-Se levanto y agarro a Sherry de la mano.-¿Quieres un helado?

-¡Si!-Le sujeto la mano con mas fuerza y salio casi volando junto a jake.

-Chicos...-Se dirigió a la mesita de luz , agarro su celular y se puso los auriculares. Salio a la puerta y la cerro con llave.

Ella se recostó en la puerta recordó de nuevo los momentos en Racoon City, el lugar en el cual se enamoro del policia, pero se lo guardo al enterarse que se había besado con esa mujer. Luego de irse y dejar a sherry con leon, fue a buscar a su hermano. En el cual jamas pensó en encontrarse con Steve y llegar a sentir algo por el. Tampoco imagino que moriría en sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza intentando de borrar esos recuerdos tan solo una vez en su aun joven vida, poniendo la mejor sonrisa y retomando el camino a la tienda . Bajo las escaleras pensando si tendría que comprar algo para la cena o si tenia que comprar dulces para ella sola sin que leon se diera cuenta. Opto por la segunda opción, puso en su teléfono el tema Memories de Within Temptation, y empezó a trotar mientras cantaba la letra, la cual realmente se identificaba al máximo. Cuando de repente le comenzo a sonar el celular, era la alarma,la observo y se llevo puesto alguien haciendo que se caiga al suelo.

-¡Perdón, perdón mil disculpas!... No debí andar tan distraída...-Observo al chico y lo vio que estaba rejuntando unos papeles-Deja, yo te ayudo...

-No gracias guapa, puedo solo.- Le dijo el joven, Termino y se levanto, la vio en el suelo todavía sentada mirando para todos lados y le tendió la mano- Ven... Levántate, no quieres quedarte toda tu vida ahí...¿Verdad?.

-Ja ja, Gracias...-Levanto la mirada y lo vio- No... ¡¿Steve?!

-Por fin me reconociste linda, anda ven levántate- Claire le agarro la mano y lo tiro al suelo haciendo que quedaran frente a frente.- Hola, ¿no?

-Steve, ¿Porque?...-Lo miro a los ojos- ¿Porque no viniste a verme? ¡Estaba completamente deprimida! Sentí mucha culpa al no poder ayudarte... ¡Por meterte en mis problemas! Te extrañe... Cada noche era una pesadilla para mi, verte morir en mis manos. Jamas me lo perdone.-Cerro los puños y se quedo observando el piso.-Yo tambien te quiero...-dijo susurrando, levanto la mirada y vio sus ojos azules, algo que le alivio el alma.

-Claire... Yo siempre estuve. Pero no tenia el valor para acercarme a ti, fui a trabajar por un mes y cuando volví estabas con ese chico... Soy un idiota al no haber hecho algo en ese momento.-Junto sus manos con las de ella, tenia un anillo- También escuche y vi que te vas a casar. Eso me destrozo el corazón...Pensé que ya me habías olvidado.

-Jamas te olvide Steve... Siempre estas en todos mis sueños o mas bien pesadillas.- Miro para el costado evitando su mirada.

-Si lo se...Mi culpa, Perdón... ¿Ok?- Se levanto- ¿Quieres levantarte? Digo... No estaría lindo pasar toda la noche acá- Le tendió la mano y se quedaron frente a frente de vuelta, Steve llevo su mano a su mejilla, la acerco a el y le dio un beso, en el cual Claire se separo.

-Mm...Yo no...-Busco las palabras pero no pudo decir nada ya que Steve la volvió a besar, esta vez claire acepto, ella necesitaba sentir. Necesitaba saber si lo seguía amando como antes. Entonces se aferro a su cuello y lo beso con mas furia y pasión. Olvidando que estaban en la calle y alguien los estaba mirando desde la vereda de enfrente.

/././././././././././././././

Helena iba junto con leon empujándolo con las caderas, haciendo que se desviara de su camino. Corrió, pero el agente la atrapo y la abrazo. Quedaron así por varios minutos. Helena miro su reloj y vio que era muy tarde, se soltó de su agarre y abrió su bolso. Reviso si tenia las llaves, no recordaba si las había dejado en el bar o en la puerta de su casa. Se volvió a poner el bolso en el hombro y vio a leon mirando el cielo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, a ella le alegraba bastante verlo feliz. Pero tambien no quería verla triste a claire, ya que le había tomado afecto. Pero le dio igual, ella iba a apostar mas por el bienestar de leon, a el lo conocía mejor. Helena agarro del brazo al agente y fueron al parque a sentarse en un banco. Ella tambien se quedo viendo el cielo, aun recordaba a su hermana, y eso la ponía triste. Leon separo la vista del cielo oscuro, y poso sus ojos en helena, que estaba sonriendo y derramando un par de lagrimas. El solo se limito a abrazarla y decirle que todo esta bien. Ella solo se puso en su pecho y comenzo a llorar, el rubio levanto la mirada hacia el cielo de vuelta y le acaricio el cabello.- Todo estará bien helena, eres muy fuerte y lo sabes. Por eso te admiro.- Le dijo mientras que helena se rió por el comentario y se quedo en la misma posición esperando que esos minutos fueran eternos, ya que ella tambien admiraba al chico, era el mejor amigo que le habría enviado el destino.

* * *

**Como siempre... ¿Les gusto? o ¿No les gusto?... Para mi estuvo un poco corto u.u**

**Bueno , Quiero Agradecer Devuelta a Heart of Girl, por siempre seguir mi historia :D y dejar un lindo review. Como siempre digo, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Ya a partir del quinto capitulo, la narración va a ser un poco diferente, tengo el deseo de intentar de escribir de otra forma :)**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Desde ya, besos, abrazos y saludos a todos :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoola ! Vengo con este quinto capitulo de esta humilde historia un tanto cortita esta vez u.u ... Sin mas que decir a leer n.n **

_**Aviso: Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por mala mala suerte :/ ) hago esto con fin de divertirme y divertirlos.**_

* * *

Salgo de la habitación, lo veo sentado... Es el momento de decirle. ¿Mi hermano estará alegre o enojado? Bueno eso ahora no importa se le pasara con el tiempo al verme seguido. Me dirijo a él, me pongo al frente suyo y sonrió. Me mira con preocupación ¿ Sera por mis lagrimas de alegría? Puede ser... Busco el control remoto, le apago la televisión. Frunce el ceño, sigue sin dejar de mirarme. Me entra el pánico. ¿Como decirle?. Chris pega un grito llamando a Jill, la cual viene corriendo. Ella nos mira, primero a Chris y luego a mi. Creo que ya sabe lo que les voy a decir, ¿Su sexto sentido? Ella lo tiene bien desarrollado. Se sienta al lado de mi hermano y le acaricia la espalda. Ahora si que el no comprende nada y observa a mi cuñada. Luego de unos minutos tocan la puerta, ha de ser Leon, que lo llame con una mentira diciendo que Chris se había roto una pierna. Miro a Jill la cual me asiente con la cabeza, se levanta y le abre. Al ver a Chris con cara de muy pocos amigos y sin ningún yeso, tambien me mira extrañado.

Les pido amablemente que se sienten, Jill ahora se encuentra masajeando a los dos en la espalda. Me limpio las lagrimas, y cuando les estoy por decir, suena el teléfono de Leon. Gruño y miro el suelo. Chris le dice algo a regañadientes que no logro descifrar, porque mis emociones estaban opacando todos mis sentidos. Levanto la mirada y Chris le da un golpe en la cabeza, sacandole el celular tirándolo hacia la pared, haciendo que este se haga añicos. Miro realmente extrañada por su acción. Sacudo la cabeza enfocándome en lo mas importante. Exactamente hace media hora que tengo los brazos atrás de mi espalda y nadie me a preguntado, ni siquiera Jill, pero dedujo que ella ya sabe lo que tengo.

Doy unos saltitos y grito de emoción, empiezo a llorar sin dejar de reír al mismo tiempo, Chris y Leon se miran y luego enfocan toda su atención en mi. Jill me hace una seña con la mano para que prosiga. Vuelvo a tratar de contarles, cuando de repente tambien le suena el teléfono de Chris, Leon sonríe maliciosamente, se levanta y le agarra el celular para tirarlo al mismo lugar donde estaba el suyo, haciéndolo tambien añicos. Mi hermano se levanto y ahora están los dos agarrados de la camisa.

Empiezo a enfurecerme, cierro los puños con fuerza, bueno no tanto, si no se iba a romper lo que tenia. Suspiro y miro a mi cuñada con ojos tristes. Ella capta el mensaje, se levanta y agarra a los dos del cuello haciendo que se sienten. Obedecieron al instante, lo cual a mi me pone mejor de lo que estaba.

Realmente hacia demasiado frió, y llevaba un saco de lana enorme que era de mi abuela. Sentí un aire, gire la cabeza y la ventana estaba abierta... ¿Desde cuando?.

Siento un leve perfume de mujer del que no suelo oler seguido y creo que era de los caros. Vuelvo a sacudir mi cabeza haciendo que mi flequillo se ponga en mi cara. Me dije a mi misma "_Vamos dilo ahora... ¿ Que puedes perder? ¿Acaso no deseabas esto?_" Sonrío demasiado, ya hasta me duelen las mejillas, voy hasta donde esta mi futuro esposo, le tomo de las manos, hago que se levante y se ponga junto a mi.

Saco las manos de atrás mio y le muestro el tan ansiado Test de Embarazo, rebelando a todos lo que decía. Positivo.

Leon me levanta por los aires y termino arriba de el recibiendo sus besos y terminando en un abrazo. Chris queda atónito en el sillón, con la boca abierta. Jill empieza a llorar y tambien se suma al abrazo. Miro a mi hermano y le sonrió, el gira la cabeza a un costado y luego al otro. Mi sonrisa desaparece. Pero luego veo que se levanta y corre a Leon para tomarme ahora él en sus brazos, en los cuales siempre me protegía, lloraba. Era la tercera vez que lo veía así, la primera la muerte de mis padres, y la segunda la desaparición de Jill. Todo era demasiado hermoso... Jamas pensé que seria tan feliz.

Escucho que tocan a la puerta, pero no le doy importancia y sigo en el abrazo grupal. Dejo de oír la puerta. Y escucho una voz bastante conocida...

Los veo a los dos con una sonrisa, eran Steve y Ada. ¿Porque diablos estaban aquí? Veo que él sostiene algo en las manos. Jill, Chris y Leon se ponen en defensa adelante mio, mi hermano gira su cabeza y me hace seña de que valla al baño y no salga. Me niego rotundamente. Pero luego se gira Leon y me dice que es por el bien del bebe... Luego de pensar unos minutos voy corriendo al baño, pero no cierro la puerta. Me quedo observando, escucho gritos, maldiciones... Ada levanta la mano y señala a donde estoy yo. Steve tambien levanta la mano y revela lo que tiene, una granada. Me llevo las manos a la boca. ¡No puede estar pasando esto! Escucho que dicen que ese bebe jamas se llevara a cabo... Ada miro a leon, veo que le rueda una lagrima por la mejilla, diciendo que mi bebe debería haberlo tenido con ella, no conmigo.

Empiezan a gritar otra vez... Yo estoy llorando, y llevo mis manos a mi vientre diciendo que todo estará bien. Escucho que dicen no, me asomo y... ¡Steve tiro la granada! Toda mi vida pasa por mi cabeza, la explosión llega hacia mi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-

Claire despertó de su sueño producto del sonido de la puerta al abrirse, era Leon. Ella estaba bañada en sudor , confundida, triste... El rubio la observo y fue hacia ella. La pelirroja solo lo abrazo comenzando a llorar.

-Tranquila Claire... Solo fue una pesadilla nada mas.- Dijo Leon mientras claire asentía y se frotaba los ojos. Acto seguido la levanto y la llevo a la cama, acostandola y tapándola. Le dio un beso en la frente se fue hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla le dijo- Buenas noches Claire, trata de soñar algo bonito. Acuérdate que pueden hacerse realidad...

* * *

**Ok... ¿Les gutoooo o no les gutoo? A mi chi, porque se que no pasara... (NO sobre mi cadáver : 3 ) jejjeje**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a Igfield , que suerte que te gusto :)  
**

**Como digo siempre, alguna cosita si esta mal algo me lo hacen saber :D y dejar un review no cuesta nada n.n **

**Gracias por leer =) Saludos y abrazos :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa ! Vengo otra vez con el sexto capitulo de esta linda y humilde historia :3 Sin mas que decir ... A leer! :D **

**Aviso: _Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen ( por muy mala suerte) Hago esto con fin de divertirme y divertirlos._**

* * *

Claire ya acostada en su cama, acordándose de lo que le dijo leon-"Trata de soñar algo bonito, acuérdate que pueden hacerse realidad"- en parte tenia razón, el día anterior al de su encuentro con Steve, lo había soñado. Se froto los ojos y se estiro en la cama mirando al techo y se acordó de lo que paso a la tarde después de ese beso.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-(Flashback :D ) .- .- .- .- .-

Abrazo a Steve con todos sus fuerzas, mientras que el la levantaba y ella rodeaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y chocaron contra la pared, riéndose por eso. Se separaron para tomar aire, ella solo lo miraba, no creía que podría estar pasando de verdad y el solo tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, de paso le corría los mechones que le tapaban la cara. Chocaron las frentes mientras que Claire largo una risa y hecho su cabeza para atrás.

-¿De que te ríes linda? ¿Te resulta gracioso algo?

-Es solo que... Creo que estamos en un edificio y estamos apretando todos los botones con mi espalda...-Dijo ella escuchando como lanzaban maldiciones desde el aparato.

-Mmm, mejor empezamos a correr...-Le dijo mientras la bajaba.

-Pero, en un rato tengo que ir a mi casa... Se hace tarde.-bajo la cabeza y luego dos neuronas le hicieron cortocircuito y se acordó de que ella estaba con leon y pronto se iba a casar.

-¡Mierda!-Agarro su bolso del piso.- No debería estar acá y con vos... Todo fue un mal entendido. Oh dios, fui tan estúpida.-Empezó a caminar mientras que lo seguía Steve.

-Espera Claire...-La sujeto del brazo haciendo que ella se diera vuelta.- ¿Porque no lo dejas y te vienes conmigo?

-No puedo, yo lo amo...

-Pero me amas mas a mi y eso lo sabes.

-Steve por favor...

-¡Admítelo Claire!- le dijo tomándola por los brazos.

-¡Suelta a mi madre ahora!- Claire y Steve se dieron la vuelta para mirar a una rubia de estatura mediana sujeta de la mano de un hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Sherry?... No es lo que piensas.-Dijo alejándose un poco de steve

-Solo dime... Que no estaban haciendo lo que yo creo que estaban haciendo.- Dijo mientras se frotaba la frente.

-A ver pelirroja, ¿Que tienes para decir? Por fin dejaste al rubio por otro. Bueno igual el hace lo mis...-Sherry le tapo la boca.

-Lo que el quiere decir es que...-Fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

-Que te engaña con Ada Wong.-Todos se quedaron mirándolo y jake se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-¿Qué? Yo iba a decir otra cosa...-Dijo Sherry dirigiendo su mirada a Claire.

-¿¡Qué Leon que!?- Claire se llevo las manos al pecho mientras se agitaba. Steve la vio justo cuando empezaba a desplomarse estando aun consciente de todo y la atrapo en el aire, sherry se asombro y jake... Solo se quedaba mirando sin importarle.

-Maldición... ¡Claire! ¿¡Claire!?- La rubia empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a mirar para todos lados.

-Vamos super chica... No te vayas a desmayar tu tambien.-Le dijo Jake mientras la sostenía del brazo.

-Voy a llevarla a su departamento...-Dijo Steve apunto de cargarla en sus brazos hasta que el ex-mercenario lo freno.

-Deja el trabajo a hombres como yo, chico. Ya hiciste suficiente.

-Tu solo vete... No te quiero ver por aquí nunca mas y menos cerca de ella.- La rubia le hizo señas a Jake para que la recogiera a Claire.-Ahora esta con leon... No lo hagas mas difícil y no vuelvas.

Claire sintió como Jake la llevaba hasta su departamento seguida de la rubia sin dejar de clavarle la mirada a Steve que quedo solo observando como se alejaba de el la pelirroja, otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Flashback terminado).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claire se levanto de golpe. Y empezó a hacer memoria de lo que dijo Steve -_"Que te engaña con Ada Wong".-_ ahora entendía todo, esas llegadas tardes a casa con olor a perfume de mujer con la excusa de que eran de Hunnigan o Helena o esas veces que tenia labial en el cuello diciendo que era helena con sus bromas pesadas. Se sentó en la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Ella se sentía culpable por el beso y eso que ella iba a tener su boda con Leon... ¡La boda! Volvio a comprender porque le pidió casamiento en ese restaurante. ¡Esa mujer de vestido blanco era Ada! Por eso se puso tan nervioso, porque esa mujer estaba seduciendo a otro... Lo hizo por venganza a ella... ¡La uso!

Empezó a llorar y no podía contener las lagrimas... Pero no iba a quedar así. No, ella iba a hacer de su vida un infierno. Ahora conocería a la verdadera Claire Redfield. Nunca mas la ingenua, la inocente, la buena persona. No. Ya todo seria diferente. Se limpio las lagrimas con las mangas de su remera, y se acostó con una sonrisa-_ Leon... Jamas te lo perdonare. Nunca dejare que seas feliz... .-_ Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Leon se sentó en el comedor y comenzo a imaginar su vida con ada wong... Su amor casi imposible. Pero luego le llego a la memoria la imagen de cierta pelirroja que tenia una sonrisa inmensa, cuando lo veía entrar por aquella puerta. Negó con la cabeza ¿Por qué pensaba en ella ahora? la chica que esta en su habitación... La de ellos dos. La cual compartieron tantas noches juntos. Sacudió devuelta su cabeza y comenzo a imaginar que podría llegar a decirle para no hacerla sentir mal... ¡Una cena!

Eran las 23:50 de la noche, leon se vistió y abrió la puerta de par en par haciendo que claire se sobresaltara.

-¡Vamos arriba dormilona! ¡Vamos cenar!- El agente agarro las sabanas y las estiro, tirando a claire al suelo.

-¡¿Que mierda te pasa Leon?!- Grito en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Dale hay que levantarse-Abrió las ventanas y estaba todo oscuro.

-¿Porque abriste la ventana?

-Quería hacer como en las películas pero me falto el sol.

-...

-Bueno dale quítate esa ropa de gente de la calle y vístete casual, con un hermoso vestido.

-Tu no eres mi jefe y no quiero hablar con vos.

-¿Ah? ¿Porque?- Miro a claire a los ojos.

-Porque...-_No claire, no le digas... Es mas podrías arruinarle la salida, piénsalo.-_No nada leon, ahora mismo me cambio.- Y se le dibujo una sonrisa.

Ya de camino al restaurante iban en el auto mientras Claire cantaba y leon se preguntaba porque fue tan lejos a comer. Bajo del auto y fue a abrirle a la pelirroja. Iba realmente hermosa, se hizo ondas en todo el pelo y se puso un vestido color crema con un escote bastante pronunciado que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla, bien ceñido al cuerpo y unos zapatos taco aguja. Leon le tendió la mano y se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Steve haciendo lo mismo, negó con la cabeza y salio ella sola del auto dejando al rubio con la mano estirada como un ridículo.

-Leon, ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o que ?- Le dijo la chica moviendo sus caderas para que el rubio la viera.

-Este...-Se quedo observando la figura de la mujer- Claro ya voy...

Entraron al salón y se quedaron en la recepción pidiendo una mesa, Leon solo se quedo escuchando a la gente como murmuraba sobre ellos.

-Wao... Es la segunda pareja mas envidiable-dijo una señora de unos cuarenta años de edad.

-Es increíble... Son como dos dioses griegos... Como el chico pelirrojo y la chica oriental.

-El es hermoso y ella ni hablar... ¿Amor porque no eres como ese hombre?-Le dijo una mujer a su esposo.

-Cállate mujer, las panzas son sexys.- el señor termino de hablar para frotarse la panza.

Eso a leon le causo demasiada gracia. Pero...¿Como que la segunda pareja? Y... ¿Chico pelirrojo con una chica oriental?. Se puso a ver si identificaba a esa pareja. Y la encontró, era Ada y otro chico el cual no conocía. Claire al ver que leon miraba para cierta dirección sin prestarle atención a lo que decía giro su cabeza y se encontró con que estaba Ada wong cenando con Steve. Leon y Claire se miraron, luego miraron devuelta a la mesa y otra vez a ellos mismos.

-¿Es Ada verdad? -Rompió el silencio y lo miro a los ojos.

-Si... Pero no se quien es el otro que la acompaña.-Se llevo una mano a su barbilla- Seguro sera otro con el cual deba trabajar, sabes como es ella... Misteriosa.- Finalizo el rubio metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, yendo hacia su mesa, seguida de la pelirroja.

-Aquí señor.-El mozo hizo que se sentara claire en la silla y luego saco la carta para que elijan la comida- ¿Quieren algo para tomar?

-Si el mejor vino de todos por favor.

-¡Leon!-Le dijo en susurro ella-¿No crees que es demasiado caro?

-No. Es nuestra velada y si yo quiero tomo lo mas caro.-Lo dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Pareces un nene caprichoso...Por cierto.-Miro a leon y le sujeto de las manos.-Tengo hambre.

-Pensaba que me ibas a decir algo mas romántico.

-No...-cruzo las piernas y los brazos mirando para otro lado- Tengo hambre.

-Bueno...-Leon hizo señas- ¡Mozo!

* * *

En la otra mesa estaban chocando copas Steve y Ada. Que andaban muy amistosamente charlando, por asuntos del trabajo y... Amor. Se encontraban ahí, porque la amante del rojo le envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que quería encontrar con el en una cena. Comenzaron a chocar las copas.

-Por que bese a claire...-Junto la copa con Ada.

-Porque dejare este trabajo.-Choco con su copa largando una risita.

-Espera, espera... ¿Qué?- Dejo la copa en la mesa- Tu no puedes abandonar, el Jefe...

-Mis polainas el Jefe- Tomo un sorbo de vino- Ademas dudo que sea él, porque murió.

-Pero...-_Mierda, ¿se habrá dado cuenta ? Ahora que recuerdo el jefe dijo que era muy astuta.-_ Ya aceptaste, no puedes abandonar.

-Claro que puedo, tu solo mírame.- Volteo su cabeza, cuando de repente ve a cierta pelirroja y a un cierto rubio que le era demasiado familiar.- Dime algo Burnside... ¿Los que están allá no son Redfield y Kennedy?

-¿Dónde?- Giro para todos lados su cabeza hasta que por fin logra dar con ellos. Estaban agarrados de las manos mirándose y diciéndose cosas.-Pero... ¿Que hacen ellos dos acá?

-Seguramente estarán bailando sobre la mesa.-Dijo cerrando sus ojos para saborear el vino mientras se le formaba una media sonrisa.

-Que graciosa eres... Me refería a que, porque en este lugar habiendo tantos otros...-Dijo cerrando sus puños.- Yo tengo que hacer algo, ese hombre no la merece.-Se levanto pero lo paro Ada.

-No quiero escándalos ahora, Burnside.- Le dijo mientras lo sentaba a la fuerza.

Se quedaron observando a la pareja de lejos, ada pensaba en porque estaba con la chica Redfield si a la tarde estaba con ella diciendo que la amaba_- ¿Enserio pensaste que te lo decía de verdad?¿Acaso te lo creíste? Vamos linda, no puedes caer tan bajo, sigue siendo el mismo policia novato inmaduro de aquella vez.- _Ada termino negando con la cabeza, mientras que steve solo la miraba actuar raro, de verdad sentía algo por aquel agente. En su caso, el debería de hacer mas cosas para que Claire este con el y no con el que se da con agua oxigenada.

En la otra mesa estaban pidiendo lo que iban a cenar. Claire realmente veía impresionada los precios, era muy caro. Pero como se lo prometió antes, no le dejaría todo tan fácil.

-Bueno yo quiero unos espaguetis con tuco por favor.- Dijo claire cerrando la carta con una sonrisa.

-¿Para el señor?-Dijo el mesero anotando todo.

-Lo mismo que la señorita, pero... ¿Puede traer Salsa Blanca?.

-Claro señor...¿Se les ofrece algo más?

-Si, tráigame queso... Mucho queso.- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.- ¡Ah! Y pan por favor.

-¿Para que el pan Claire?

-Para mojarlo en el tuco, ¿Para que más quieres que sea?

-Eres una gorda. Y se va a manchar tu lindo vestido...

-Déjame ser feliz y no me molestes.

-...

-¿Algo mas se les ofrece?-Dijo incomodo el mesero.

- No gracias. -Finalizo claire con una sonrisa demasiado escalofriante, haciendo que el mesero salga corriendo, más o menos.

-Claire ahora que estamos solos... Quería decirte que...-Fue interrumpido por una tercera persona haciéndose presente.

-Hola, que raro encontrarlos aquí... ¿Podríamos sentarnos aquí con ustedes, si no es mucha molestia?- Claire y Leon se quedaron mirando por unos minutos para luego acceder, realmente la velada iba a ser demasiado incomoda.

* * *

**_Holaaa ! Bueno... No pude subir el viernes, por temas realmente... Bah no quise. En fin n.n Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y la historia como va en si. _**

**_Quiero agradecer por segunda vez :3 a Igfield que me a dejado un lindo review como siempre :D _**

**_Pasando a otro tema... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *Grito de fanática aparece* Salio Re: Revelations 2! Y esta Claire Redfield con Moira Burton ( Hija de Barry Burton) . Estoy super contenta y emocionada :') _**

**_Sin mas que decir Besos y abrazos :D Hasta el siguiente capitulo! :) _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ! Volví otra vez con el séptimo capituló de este humilde y lindo fic n.n**

**Para no confundirse , la historia va desde el punto de vista de Leon, luego de Ada , para luego volver el narrador :) ****Sin mas que decir a leer :D **

_**AVISO: Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen ( por muy muy muy mala suerte ! ) hago esto con fin de divertirme y divertirlos.**_

* * *

Asentí con la cabeza junto con Claire, me levante para traer mas sillas. Llamé al mesero para que nos traiga la carta devuelta y se dispusieron a ordenar mas comida. Mire de reojo mientras estaban ocupados charlando y veo al sujeto con Ada...¿De que estarán hablando?.

-Así que eso pienso yo... ¿Leon estas de acuerdo?-Di vuelta mi cabeza y asentí, realmente no tenia ni idea de que estaban hablando.

-¿Te pasa algo acaso? No sé, a mi no me parece correcto lo que dice mi hermano.-¿De que estará hablando Claire? A veces era insoportable en potencia con Chris, pero se aguantaba la estadía junto con ellos...Ahora quería saber porque estaban acá.

-Y dime Jill... ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Vinimos a celebrar nuestro aniversario ¿No amor?.- A Jill se le dibujo una sonrisa y luego se poso en esa masa muscular a lo que seria el brazo, el brazo de Chris.

-Claro, quiso venir a este que estaba bastante lejos, que suerte que los hayamos encontrado aquí.-Chris dijo eso y me miro con una sonrisa, se la devolví y llego el mesero con toda la comida, a los hermanos Redfield se les ensancho la sonrisa a más no poder, mire a Jill y ella negó con la cabeza. Ya nada se podría hacer con ellos dos, nada los cambiaría.

-Bueno entonces festejaremos todos juntos-Claire termino de decir eso y se llevo un pan con demasiado tuco, pobre vestido.

-Claire, el vestido...-Le advertí.

- No molestes Kennedy y come.-Lo mire con demasiado odio a Chris, que molesto resulta a veces.

-Bueno entonces festejaremos todos juntos- Dijo con una sonrisa Jill.

-Bueno brindemos por sus años juntos- Dije alzando una copa mientras todos me imitaban.

-Salud hermanito y cuñada, y ojala venga un nuevo integrante a la familia- Claire le dio un codazo y un guiño a Chris haciendo que este se atragantara con la bebida.

-JAJAJA, Chris ... ¿Cuidando chicos?, No me lo creo.-Dije tratando de aguantarme la risa,¿Él? Un grandulon que no sabe medir su fuerza, iba a resultar muy divertido. Dejamos las copas a un costado y comenzamos a comer, vi a Jill un poco distraída mirando hacia el costado. ¿Que le pasa?.

-Claire...¿Acaso no es ese chico que esta allá, el que vimos en la tienda de vestidos?- Observe a Jill decir eso mientras señalaba a la mesa en la cual estaba Ada con ese muchacho.

-¿Burnside?- Vi a Chris soltar los cubiertos mientras se le caía los langostinos de la boca, Espera...¿Lo conoce?

-¿Que hace ese chico ahí? Y con... ¿Que acaso no es Ada Wong?-Vi a Jill preguntarle a Chris mientras el asentía y quería levantarse, lo frene.

-¿Que hacen esos dos juntos? Kennedy suéltame, tengo que arrestarla a ella, y preguntarle porque esta vivo Burnside.-Lo observe bastante enojado, lo mejor era soltarlo.

-Chris, podrías dejar tus indiferencias con Ada y con el pobre chico...¿Como se llamaba?

-Steve, Steve Burnside- Vi a Claire agachar la cabeza centrándose mas que nunca en sus fideos. No entendía nada...¿Todos lo conocían menos yo?

-¿Quién es él?-Pregunte mirando hacia el mismo costado que miraban todos.-¿Que hace Ada aquí?-Me hice el desentendido.

-No te hagas el tonto Kennedy, seguro ya sabías que ella estaba acá.-Me desafió Chris pero no iba a dejar que arme un escándalo, no acá.

-No... Te juro que no lo sabía...-Juego con el pan, mirando de vez en cuando para atrás.

-Bueno no le den importancia , vinimos a pasarla bien. Así que cada uno concéntrese en su plato y no moleste.-Vi a mi ,por ahora cuñada, golpear la mesa con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que todos nos quedemos tranquilos, realmente daba miedo... Ahora se quien manda en esa relación bastante rara.

-Si señorita.-Dijimos todos, pero no dejábamos de ver a cada rato para el costado, ver tan animada a ella... A mi Ada con ese sujeto el cual lo único que pude saber fue su nombre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Pov Ada._.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observo que hay movimientos en aquella mesa desde que fueron Redfield y Valentine a sumarse a esa velada, por suerte no iban a estar solos. Eso me alegraba, escuche a Steve llamarme pero a veces me encanta no prestarle atención, hace demasiados berrinches, actúa como un niño a veces.

-Ada...-Gire mi rostro para observarlo, estaba demasiado insoportable y mas viendo que estaba Claire con Leon.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes lindo.-Le dije largando una risa, el solo bufo.

-¿Quieres irte? Digo... No es muy lindo ver a tu hombre con otra chica, ¿Verdad?-Agarro mi copa y cierro los ojos, lo observo, el espera mi respuesta.

-¿Acaso tu quieres que nos vallamos?, Digo... No es muy lindo ver a tu mujer con otro chico, ¿Verdad?- Trague un sorbo mientras con la otra mano acomodaba mi cabello.

-¿Porque me copias?-Se cruzo de brazos y lo mire con una ceja levantada. Ridículo e inmaduro.-Eres insoportable...

-Tu lo eres mas, ahora si me permites...-Levanto la mano y le hago señas al mozo. Enseguida esta aquí.

-Dígame señorita, ¿Necesita algo?-Lo miro con una ceja encorvada, esta hablando enserio, para eso lo llame.

-Claro, podría traerme la carta de postres si es tan amable...-El mozo asintió y se dio vuelta, pero Steve lo retiene.

-Espere... ¿Podría traer mas vino como este?-Lo miro, ¿acaso no puede ser mas educado y decir el nombre de la botella? Maldito Wesker, solo a el se le ocurre dejarme trabajar con este niño. Cruzo mis piernas y pongo mis codos en la mesa y apoyo la cabeza sobre mis manos, largo un suspiro y veo la escena que tengo enfrente, el mozo deja de hablar con Burnside y se retira dejándome la vista libre para poder ver mejor el espectáculo, lo que mas me pareció extraño fue que Redfield no haya hecho nada por arrestarme. ¿Acaso no se habrá percatado de mi presencia?. Quiero creer que Valentine si se dio cuenta... Veo que todos se dan vuelta para mirar hacia donde me posiciono junto con el inepto que tengo al lado. Alguien me habla, es el mozo.

-¿Señorita ya sabe lo que va a pedir de postre?-Me olvide, mierda. Que era... Ah cierto.

-Si claro, deme un Mousse de chocolate y vainilla por favor.-Miro a Steve que esta abriendo la botella-Ey, ¿Tú quieres algo de postre?

-Si, tráigame Crema al Mascarpone, gracias.-Dijo mientras hacia un débil esfuerzo para abrir y servir.

-Bueno señor...¿Quiere que lo ayude?-Me tapo la boca y comienzo a reír despacito, ¿Acaso lo vio demasiado inútil?, tiene su gracia verlo. Bueno, ya me daré cuenta para que lo habrá mandando a trabajar conmigo, algo tendrá de especial, quiero suponer.

-No, no. Puedo solo, gracias.-El mozo asiente con la cabeza y se retira. Vuelvo a enfocar mi vista en Steve, que se encuentra haciendo muecas, vuelvo a reír, me mira y me saca la lengua. Consigue abrir la tan ansiada botella, le aplaudo.-¿Viste que podía abrirla?.

-Luego de tres años, si. Muy bien Burnside, lo conseguiste.-Le guiño, y el me regala una sonrisa, mientras me sirve un poco de vino. Puedo llegar a decir, que a pesar de su no tan corta edad, es demasiado atractivo. Me quedo embobada viéndolo hasta que veo que hace un chasquido con los dedos y vuelvo a mi mundo.

-Ey... ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Comienzo a reír demasiado, ¿En que cosas estaba pensando?, tenia a mi galán de hace varios años en la mesa del fondo y yo mirando a este joven pero atractivo muchacho.-Ya hace diez minutos nos trajeron los postres...-Observo la mesa, y veo a mi tan ansiado Mousse. Agarro una cuchara y comienzo a comerlo delicadamente, como toda dama debería hacer.

-Mmm, esta riquísimo esto...-Llevo otra cucharada a mi boca, la saboreo y disfruto, cierro los ojos.

-¿Me convidarías un poco?-Abro los ojos lentamente, ya se había comido todo. Es rápido, se ve que estuvo bueno.-Por favor...

-Ok dale...-Saco un poco con la cuchara y se la acerco. El acerca la boca y se lo come. Vuelvo a llevar una mano a mi boca y comienzo a reír, siento mis mejillas arder...¿Que mierda me pasa?-Steve...

-¿Porque te pusiste colorada?, Ah... Cierto que es el color que te define.-Lo miro seria y me tapo las mejillas.-¿Acaso te ruborizaste Ada Wong? No lo puedo creer, decime que soy el primero en ver esto.- Miro para el otro costado enojada, aun con las mejillas encendidas, dios Ada, estas actuando como una adolescente.

-Ya Burnside basta, es solo que...Hace mucho calor, es todo.-Vuelvo a fijar mi vista al postre y me vuelvo a llevar otro bocado.

-Hey... Tienes algo en la comisura de los labios, ¿Chocolate?, acércate, yo te limpio.

-No, no te preocupes puedo sola.- Agarro una servilleta pero el me frena.

-Debo ser un caballero, y los caballeros limpian a sus damas.-Me suben los calores, nadie había hecho esto por mi. Acerca su silla hasta quedar al lado mio, agarra una servilleta y comienza a limpiar donde tenia el chocolate. Me vuelvo a ruborizar, ¿Que esta haciendo?...Lleva una mano a mi mejilla y la acaricia... ¡Y encima me dejo llevar! Oh no, esta acercando su rostro al mio. Me besa, se aferra mas con las manos para profundizar el beso, ¿Porque no reacciono?. Sera, que pienso que es Leon y por eso no puedo separarme... Dios Wong, esta Leon enfrente, se una mujer una vez en tu vida... Aunque este con la Redfield menor. Lo alejo y nos miramos, el esta completamente ruborizado, seguro igual que yo. Me levanto y voy al baño corriendo, como puedo, por los tacones, dejando a Steve solo.

Entro al baño, cierro la puerta y me miro al espejo. Cierro los ojos y comienzo a recrear la escena de hace unos minutos. De repente se abre la puerta y la veo entrar a ella, no le dirijo la mirada, me lavo las manos y se acerca a mi.

-Linda escena Wong.-Me hago la indiferente y sacudo mis manos.-Creo que a Leon casi le agarra un infarto, Claire casi viene acá a matarte y Chris quiere arrestarte.

-No me importa, si quieren que vengan, y Leon...-La miro a los ojos, no se que decirle. Mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse, ¿Porque adelante de ella?.

-Ada... ya sabemos lo tuyo con Leon... Chris me contó todo. Y si, debería de llevarte a la cárcel ahora mismo...-Ella larga un suspiro y continua-Pero estoy en mi cena de aniversario. Aparte que yo jamas te llevaría presa.- La veo, su mirada es sincera, pero ¿Porque ella es buena conmigo?...

-Valentine...¿Porque?-Me acerco a ella- Porque me dices todo esto?-La miro a los ojos, ella solo sonríe.

-Porque...-Baja la mirada-Quería preguntarte algo...-La miro extrañada, ¿Ella pidiéndome algo?

-Dime Jill, ¿Que necesitas?, si todo lo que dices es una trampa y me estas pidiendo que me entregue sola, estas muy equivocada.- Me doy media vuelta y cruzo mis brazos.

-Solo quería invitarte a la fiesta de karaoke, nos vamos a juntar a la salida.- Casi me caigo desmayada ante eso y ella solo mantenía su sonrisa mientras tenia los brazos cruzados.-Vamos todos, tambien Sherry y jake... ¿Los conoces, cierto?.-Que pregunta mas obvia. Comienzo a reír, Jill solo se queda con su sonrisa de "_Todo esta bien, no importa que le haya preguntada para salir a la mejor espía del mundo y enemiga de mi marido_." ¿Es enserio esto?

-Si los conozco... -Me quedo un poco pensativa, pienso que algo pasara, mi sexto sentido me lo advierte, ir o no ir...-Bueno iré, pero llevo a Burnside conmigo. -Ella salta de alegría, enserio todo esto se esta descontrolando. Primero el beso luego esto. Creo que debería irme a otro país urgente y olvidarme de todo... Espera, Leon, si todavía no me e ido es por él. Me tiene atada, pero todavía no llego a comprender porque esta con ella, niego con la cabeza, tal vez es muy pronto. Supongo que le daré mas tiempo.

-Ah por cierto Ada, quédate tranquila. Chris no hará nada para arrestarte, seguro se va a emborrachar y estará de diez.-Me saca la lengua mientras guiña y sale. ¿Porque era tan diferente a los demás? Tal vez ella sabe lo que es estar con este tipo de trabajos.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a paso lento hasta mi mesa, paso por delante de la mesa de Leon, los hermanos Redfield y Jill, todos me observan, Valentine con una sonrisa amable diciéndome si voy, por suerte se leer los labios y asiento, Leon me mira y sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa, los hermanos solo me miran con la mirada fija sinceramente no me importa. Pero...¿Porque no molestarlos un rato?

-Hola Jill.-Me acerco y me paro adelante de ellos. Los Redfield casi se atragantan con la comida, trato de no reír. Leon solo se queda petrificado mirándome sin hacer ningún gesto.-Por cierto... Lo de la salida, ¿A que hora va a ser? Digo, va a ser a la salida del Restaurante o ¿Como es el asunto?- Sonrió a más no poder, viendo como todos giran la cabeza hacia donde esta Valentine.

-Hola Ada... Ahora en media hora terminamos todo y nos encontramos a la salida,¿Te parece?.- Sigue con su sonrisa impecable.

-Claro, claro. Voy a avisar a Steve... Con su permiso.- Me doy la media vuelta y empiezo a escuchar como le reprochan mi presencia, rió para mis adentros, me acerco a la mesa y me siento. Veo a Steve que no hace nada... ¿Abra quedado mal por mi repentina huida?-Steve...

-¿Si, Ada?- Levanta la cabeza, su mirada refleja tristeza. Le dedico una sonrisa.

-A la salida vamos a ir con Los Redfield, Kennedy y Valentine a un karaoke.- Le digo así sin más, mientras tomo un sorbo de vino.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Abrió sus ojos como dos platos. Comienzo a reír tanto que no daba más, me dolía demasiado el estomago.-¿Con ellos, porqué?

-Porque Valentine nos invito, y no pienso ir sola. Fin de la discusión.-Me cruzo de brazos.

-Pero... No podemos estar haciendo cosas como esas, aparte están ellos dos y Chris Redfield, que te quiere meter presa...-Revoleo los ojos, dios.

-Steve nada va a pasar, siempre pude salirme con la mía. Ademas... Jill me lo prometió.

-¿Que te hace pensar que puedes confiar en ella, que acaso no es la mujer de Chris?-Lo miro, tomo una de sus manos y lo miro a los ojos.

-No va a pasar nada Burnside, confió en ella lo suficiente, no somos los únicos con pasados malos. ¿Entiendes? Tranquilo.- Le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ada... Sobre lo de hace un rato. Perdón, no fue a propósito, me deje llevar.

-No pasa nada Steve, a veces cometemos errores.- Me vuelve a sonreír y decidimos cambiar de tema.

* * *

Media hora después, ambas mesas estaban pidiendo la cuenta para poder salir. Los primeros en salir fueron Jill, Chris, Claire y Leon. Estaba muy fresco, el viento realmente no favorecía en lo absoluto, y las dos mujeres estaban en vestido corto. Chris y Leon les dieron sus sacos y las chicas sonrieron ante aquel gesto. Pero después todos volvieron a dirigir una mirada asesina a Jill. Pobre mujer.

-Todavía no entiendo porque los invitaste- Dijo Claire con los brazos cruzados.

-Vas a causar caos Valentine...-Dijo Leon observando para adentro, esperando a que saliera la otra pareja. Leon estaba completamente furioso al ver esa escena. Jamas olvidaría eso, sintió que se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

-No te veo tan frustrado Kennedy.-Chris miro a Leon con una sonrisa demasiado falsa. El sabia a donde quería llegar.

-Cállate Chris... Igual, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Son pareja?... Digo por el beso que se dieron.-El rubio miro a Jill y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Chicaas!- Sherry fue a los brazos de las dos mujeres, casi caían al piso. Se separaron, le dio un beso en el cachete a Jill y a Claire la miro para luego hacer lo mismo y le susurro al oído.-Tranquila, Jake no dirá nada de lo ocurrido la otra vez, ya lo tengo controlado.

-Gracias Sherry.- Le dijo en susurro para luego ambas dedicarse una sonrisa.-Por cierto sobre el tema de Steve...-

-¿Que?-La observo confundida.

-Él...- Las dos puertas se abrieron, interrumpiendo a Claire. Mostrando a Ada y Steve agarrados de la mano saludando a Jill. A la pelirroja casi se le caía la mandíbula al piso, seguido de Leon que estaba en casi un paro cardio-respiratorio.

-Hola.- El chico se acerca a los demás y les da la mano en señal de saludo y todos se quedan mirando, para luego aceptar sin problemas.-Mi nombre es Steve Burnside y vengo en compañía de esta fina y hermosa dama que tengo acá al lado mio.-Todos miran el a la mujer de rasgos orientales y ella solo hace un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola...-Dice Ada mirando a todos, era demasiado incomodo para ella.

-¿Que tu no eres Carla?... Maldita hija de...-Pero Leon lo frena y le niega con la cabeza.- ¿Que te pasa niño bonito? Déjame hablar con esta indeseable mujer.

-Jake... Ella es Ada Wong. Carla solo era un clon de ella.-Le dijo Chris mirando al agente.

-La chica sobre la cual te conté el otro día...-Dijo mirando para otro lado llevándose una mano a la nuca. Jake miro a la mujer y esta le dedico una sonrisa. El se acerco a ella y se disculpo.

-Ada, yo... Este... Perdón, te confundí con la otra mujer. Discúlpame, no suelo ser así de grosero.-Ada solo le tendió la mano y le guiño.

-No pasa nada Jake... Valla, eres igual de educado que tu padre.-Él la miro extrañado.- ¿Sabias que yo trabaje para él y me salvo en Racoon City dándome este lindo artefacto?.- levanto un poco su vestido y le mostró su lanza garfios atado a su muslo izquierdo. Todos los hombres se quedaron viendo como Ada despreocupadamente levanta su vestido, haciendo que todos se quedaran atónitos, si, tambien Chris.

-¿Eso lo llevas siempre contigo?-Pregunto el ex-mercenario

-Claro, para todos lados... Me ha salvado de muchas cosas.-Dijo bajando su vestido.

-Eres increíble...-Dijo Steve y Leon al mismo tiempo haciendo que se miraran con odio.

-Por eso nunca logro atraparte...-Dijo Chris con una mano en su mentón mientras que todos lo miraban con gracia.-¿Que?

-¿Chicos que están haciendo?-Dijo Claire para dirigirse a la ronda de hombres alrededor de Wong, que rápidamente se alejaron mirando para otro lado.-¿Ah? .- La pelirroja inclino su cabeza para el costado y se pregunto que tendría esa mujer de importante.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar del karaoke para la suerte de todos estaba unos pasos. Entraron y se debatieron en quien ir primero, si el grupo de chicas o el grupo de chicos, lo averiguaron de forma decente.

-Piedra, papel o tijera!-Dijeron los capitanes de cada equipo, Jill y Leon.

-Roca!.- Dijo Jill triunfante.

-Papel!.- Leon sonrió y fue con su grupo de chicos chocando los cinco y yendo al escenario, mientras que las chicas se fueron a la mesa.

Esa noche realmente iba a ser una de no creer.

* * *

**Hoola ! :D como están ? Todo bien ? Bueno yo ando perfecta :) perfectamente mal con algunas materias, por eso tarde un poquito en actualizar...( 2 días xD) Es mucho para mi :p **

**Ok espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo que creo que esta un tanto largo a comparación de los anteriores. Bueno y gracias a los Reviews que aunque sean poquitos a mi me anima demasiado a seguir y se agradece mucho.**

**Un saludo a todos :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLAA! Y otra vez nos encontramos en el octavo capitulo de esta linda y humilde historia :3 **

_**AVISO: Resident evil y sus personajes le pertenecen a CAPCOM (Que mala suerte) Y las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos cantantes ( Aquí estoy yo :Luis Fonsi y otros, Beautiful Laid: Beyonce y Shakira ;Aclaremos que le hice unas modificaciones.) **_

_**Sin mas que decir a leer :D **_

* * *

Leon, jake, Chris y Steve estaban eligiendo un tema el cual puedan cantar los cuatro. Habían demasiados, pero tenían que elegir uno que ninguna antes allá escuchado... Y que mejor que una canción en español, se dirigieron al que seleccionaba las pistas y le dijeron al oído el tema que querían, al principio no encontraba el tema, pero luego lo tuvo que buscar en Internet y al fin logro dar con el. Les hizo señas de que se ubicaran y les mostró donde estaban los micrófonos-Para la suerte de ellos habían estudiado español, gracias a sus misiones-.

Jake se adelanto y tomo el micrófono señalo a Sherry y comenzo a cantar:

Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más,

confía en mí,

deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás.

Chris se acerco y le saco el micrófono al mejor estilo Redfield, a lo bruto y señalo a Jill:

Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,

-Todos quedaron boquiabierta al ver como cantaba Chris, increíble.

-Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar.

Steve apareció con un micrófono aparte y tambien señalo a Claire poniendo una mano en su pecho-

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,

viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz.

Leon apareció con un micrófono aparte y empujo a Steve señalando a Ada, Ya sabia que iba a tener una discusión con alguien esa noche.:

Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, llenando

-Se juntaron todos al lado de leon en el micrófono haciendo coro-

Tu falta de amor

-Se alejaron y dejaron a Leon solo-

Cerrándole el paso al dolor

-Volvieron devuelta a hacer coro

-No temas yo te cuidaré -

Volvieron a dejarlo-

Sólo acéptame...-

Todas las chicas tenían la mandíbula al piso. Jake volvió a tomar el micrófono

-Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,

y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad.

Chris se acerco apoyándose en el hombro de jake sorprendiendo a Sherry-

Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,

y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos quedes.

Volvio Leon para tomar el protagonismo devuelta:

Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración

para decir lo que tu esperas oír de mí.

Todos se juntaron y empezaron a cantar al unisono:

Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,

-Señalaron al publico-

Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,

no temas yo te cuidaré,

Leon quedo solo otra vez-

sólo acéptame.

Steve se acerco a donde termina el escenario y volvió a comenzar.

-Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…

Leon hace una seña con la mano como agarrando algo y Steve deja de cantar:

-Y de mi mano te invito a volar…-

El rubio se dejo llevar por la canción cerrando los ojos y alargando la ultima palabra.

Se volvieron a juntar todos a coro:

- Uuuuh... Y, Aquí estoy yo,

Leon levanto el tono de voz para destacar esa oración-

-Aquí estoy yo-

abriéndote mi corazón,

Steve hizo lo mismo que leon

¡ay, mi corazón!

llenando tu falta de amor,

Jake Queria hacer lo mismo y lo intento:

-Tu falta de amor-

cerrándole el paso al dolor, al dolor

no temas yo te cuidaré,

Codearon a Chris para que tambien lo haga.

-yo te cuidaré-

Todos se juntaron en un abrazo y terminaron la frase señalando a todos-

-siempre te amaré-

Las personas empezaron a aplaudir y cada una fue con su hombre, osea jake con sherry y Chris con Jill... Pero faltaban las parejas importantes: Claire , Ada , Steve y Leon .

-Cantan muy bien, no sabia que podían hacerlo en español... Chicos cada día me sorprenden mas-Dijo Jill con las manos en la cadera.

-Ya veo... ¿Ada te gustaría cantar un tema conmigo?-Le dijo Claire con la mejor sonrisa falsa que jamas podríamos llegar a imaginar.

-Am, claro... ¿Cual?- Le dijo mirando a Leon y a Steve con cara de no entender nada.

-Este...-Se le acerco al oído y Ada empezó a reír, seguido de un asombro- Ok, me gusta dale.

-¿Enserio sabes los movimientos?- Ada afirmo con la cabeza- ¡Listo! -Agarro su mano y la subió al escenario.

Claire le paso el micrófono para la suerte de las dos tenían puesto un vestido bastante cortito, ideal para el tema que quería ella. Se dirigieron al señor y le dijeron que ponga el tema Beautiful Lied ,de Beyonce y Shakira.

Todos los demás se quedaron sentados menos Leon y Steve que estaban en una mesa pegado al escenario mordiéndose las uñas y mirándose con odio. Espera...¿Odio de que?

-Leon, no quiero decir nada pero...-El rubio volteo la mirada para mirarlo- Claire va a ser mía. Podrías ser tan amable de quitarte de en medio, me resultaría todo mas sencillo.

-Pero... Claire es mi prometida, jamas te la dejaría- Dijo mirando para donde estaban las dos.

-Ya todos saben que estas con Ada viéndote a escondidas. No lo hagas mas difícil y tampoco hagas sufrir a Claire.-Leon volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido- Y me vas a obligar a que yo se lo diga.

-No puedo decirle eso... Estamos a 2 meses de casarnos...

-Te doy dos meses si quieres... Hasta puede ser un día antes de la boda. Piénsalo, tu con Ada y yo con Claire y seremos todos felices.

-Espera haber si entendí... Tu quieres estar con Claire. Pero...¿De donde la conoces?

-¿Te acuerdas la isla Rockfort? ¿Acaso, te acuerdas cuando Claire te mando un mensaje por correo para que la ayudes? Bueno, yo estaba con ella.

-Así que...Tu eres el que supuestamente había fallecido-Puso su mano en su mentón- Entiendo...Igual no te lo dejare todo tan fácil. Acuérdate que te besaste con Ada y si ella sintiera algo por ti, debe de estar muy enojada.

-Buen punto- _Mierda, porque lo hice...Tiene razón este rubio, tendré que ganármela otra vez_- Ok veremos quien se queda con quien...¿Te parece?-Le estiro la mano.

-Por supuesto Steve-Y estrecharon las manos. Y se escucharon que comenzaba la música. Ada y Claire estaban arriba haciendo movimientos de danza árabe.

Claire se acerco junto con Ada y comenzaron a cantar:

Ada cantaba en voz baja mientras que seguía bailando al ritmo de la canción:

-Ay ... Ay-

Claire comenzo a cantar rápido:

-Ay, Nobody likes being played-

(oh)Claire, Claire

(oh)Ada, Ada

Claire se acerco al micrófono y comenzo:

He said, I'm worth it, his one desire

Ada se metió y empezó a cantar demasiado rápido:

-I know thing about him you wouldnt want to read about-

Claire seguía cantando lento haciendo unos movimientos con las caderas:

-He kissed me, his one and only-

(yes) Beatiful Liar

Ada volvió seguido de movimientos de caderas y manos:

-Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found about-

You never know

Claire se metió:

-Why are we the ones who suffer-

Ada cada vez cantaba mas lento:

-Have to let go-

Claire se acerco junto a Ada quedando espalda contra espalda:

-He won't be the one to cry-

Miraron al publico y empezaron a hacer movimientos juntas demasiado provocativos:

(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma

(Ay) Lets not start a fight

(Ay) Its not worth the drama

For a Beautiful Liar

Ada se alejo de Claire para cantar mientras que la pelirroja decía en voz baja unas estrofas:

(Oh) Could we laugh about it

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) We could live without him

Quedaron en el piso las dos con las manos juntas inclinándose para atrás a coro:

-Just a Beautiful Liar -

Steve y Leon se quedaron con la boca abierta y con un balde que les trajo jake para la baba. Mientras que Ada se alejaba y se arrastraba mientras cantaba:

-I just trusted him

But when I followed you

I saw you together -

Claire solo se quedaba ahí cantando rápidamente:

-I didnt know about you then till I saw you with him again-

Ada seguía en el piso y se levanto para hacer unos movimientos con las piernas:

-I walked in on your love scene

Slow dancing -

Claire se levanto para ir acercándose lentamente a Ada:

-You stole everything

how could you say I did you wrong-

Ada seguía llevándose la atención de los muchachos hasta que Claire se sentó adelante de ella y hacia movimientos sensuales en su pierna :

-You never know-

Claire se fue levantando para quedar al frente de ella:

-When the pain and heartbreaks over-

Ada la observo y apoyo la mano en su cara:

-Have to let go -

Claire subió una pierna quedando en la cadera de Ada haciendo que esta la sujetara:

-The innocence is gone-

Ada bajo la pierna de Claire y volvió al suelo junto con ella para seguir meneando las caderas de espaldas:

(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma

(Ay) Lets not start a fight

(Ay) Its not worth the drama

For a Beautiful Liar

Ada se dio media vuelta y comenzo a cantar sola:

(Oh) could we laugh about it

(Oh) its not worth our time

(Oh) we could live without him

Just a Beautiful Liar

Tell me how to forgive

When its me whos the shame-

Claire se dio la media vuelta y tambien comenzo a cantar:

-And I wish I could free you

Of the hurt and the pain -

Las dos juntas se sentaron de rodillas poniendo sus manos libres en la mejilla de cada una

But the answer is simple

He's the one to blame

Se levantaron lentamente haciendo movimientos mirando a los chicos:

(Oh) Claire , claire

(Oh) Ada, Ada

(Oh) Claire, Claire

(Oh) Ada, Ada

Claire se dirigió al escenario para señalar a ambos chicos seguida de Ada que venia atrás suyo:

(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma

(Ay) Lets not start a fight

(Ay) Its not worth the drama

For a Beautiful Liar

Ada se acerco a Claire y tambien los señalo:

(Oh) could we laugh about it

(Oh) its not worth our time

(Oh) we could live without him

Las dos terminaron de señalar y se dieron la vuelta mientras caminaban hacia atrás:

Just a Beautiful Liar

Steve y Leon aplaudían silbaban y babeaban como locos ¿Como puede haber un dúo tan hermoso y bailando justo al frente de sus ojos? . Jill y Sherry solo aplaudían con las miradas fijas a sus chicos. Pero al fin y al cabo felices de que se lleven tan bien Claire y Ada.

Del otro lado del escenario la pelirroja y la pelinegra, estaban discutiendo.

-Así que te quieres llevar a Leon, mira... Lamento informarte que él es mio. Y si lo quieres tendrás que pasar por arriba mio ¿Entendiste zorra?- Le dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

-Perdone usted, pero si mal no recuerdo se había besado con Steve, aun así...¿Piensas estar con Leon?... ¡Vamos! Tu y todos los demás ineptos de allá afuera saben que estoy con Leon y que me veo a escondidas con él. Deberías aceptarlo e irte con el otro estúpido y dejarme en paz con Leon de una vez por todas.- Se adelanto para salir freno y se dio vuelta- Por cierto, acá la única zorra eres tú, por querer hacerle la vida imposible a Leon.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Se acerco a ella- ¿Como sabes que quiero hacerlo sufrir?

-Soy mujer... Y si mi hombre hace eso, haría casi lo mismo que tu, niña.- Y salio caminando para desaparecer y dejar a una Claire con ciertas preguntas.

Leon y Steve se quedaron esperando hasta que vieron salir primero a la chica de rasgos orientales y luego a la pelirroja.

-¡Oh por dios estuvieron grandiosas!- Dijo Steve mirando de reojo el escote de Claire.

-La verdad que fue increíble, magnifico. No sabia que se podían complementar ustedes dos.-Vio a Steve que le estaba mirando el escote de Claire-No seas baboso Steve. Te estoy mirando. Que se conozcan no significa que puedas mirar.

-¿Que? Yo no estoy mirando nada.-Se tomo de la nuca para luego mirar a Ada- Ey chica, ¿Vamos?

-Esta bien... Esto ya se torna demasiado raro, y solo vine para cenar-Dijo mirando a la otra pareja.

-No no, quédense...Unos tragos mas no harían nada mal-Se acerco Jill con ánimos de bailar y todo lo demás. Obviamente estando borracha, al igual que su marido, que si no fuera por el alcohol, ya habría arrestado a Ada.-Dale, ¿Sii?

-Yo no,-Se alejaba negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa mas bien, falsa.

-Ok, nos quedamos.-Dijo Steve agarrando a la mujer para luego ir y sentarla en la mesa.

Ya cuando se fueron, quedaron Claire y Leon solos. Claire giro su cabeza casi como el exorcista, intimidando al rubio.

-Así que...El tema anterior la señalaste a ella...

-Solo lo hice para molestar, ya sabes...Ese chico te señalo a ti y bueno yo señale a Ada. ¿Acaso pasa algo malo si señalas a alguien?

-Es de mala educación, pero como es una canción la dejo pasar. Aparte, se de tu pasado con ella ¿Te acuerdas, Racoon City? Por eso me pongo así... Solo tengo miedo a perderte...-Dijo mirando para el suelo, esforzándose para que le salga una lagrima.

-Vamos linda...No me vas a perder-_¿Porque lo hace todo mas difícil? Hoy tenia que haberle dicho. Mierda._-No llores...-Y la pego contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo. Luego de unos minutos se separaron y Claire se acerco a su rostro, dándole un beso demasiado profundo.

-Leon quería hablar con...-Ada se quedo viendo como se besaban, se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a caminar hasta el pelirrojo- Steve yo me voy.

-Pero, la fiesta se va a poner buena...Va a cantar Jill y Sherry

-¡AHORA!-Dijo golpeando la mesa, pero no se dio cuenta y estaba una copa la cual se rompió debajo de su mano y la termino cortando.-¡Mierda!-Luego Ada se desmayo asombrando a los demás.

-¿Ada? ¿¡ADA!?-la levanto y vio que le salia demasiada sangre- Se corto una vena,¡Rápido llama a una ambulancia!-Sherry asintió con la cabeza y marco con su celular rápido.-Vamos Linda... Has pasado por cosas peores, justamente hoy tenias que lastimarte peor...

Desde el otro lado, ya terminando el beso, vieron como estaba Steve con Ada arriba suyo. Leon rápidamente vio que se estaba desangrando y revivió en su mente lo de Racoon City. Fue corriendo a verla y Claire solo se quedo riendo.

-Steve dame a Ada...

-¿Estas loco? No pienso entregártela, después de todo es tu culpa que ella este así. Te vio besándote con Claire.

-Escúchame Hijo de...

-¡EY! ¡Ya paren de pelear! Ya vino la ambulancia, ¿Quien la va acompañar?-Dijo Sherry abriendo las puertas.

-Yo.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos.

-Steve quédate con Claire, no hagas nada estúpido y entrégame a Ada, es por mi culpa que este así.

-¿Y piensas dejarme con tu novia? Increíble, valla novio se eligio Claire.-Entrego despacio a la mujer de rasgos orientales a los brazos de Leon. Mientras que con la otra mano le dio un golpe en la nariz dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Eso es por besar a Ada.-Dijo Leon, dando la media vuelta y llevándose a Ada. Dejando a una Claire confundida...Preguntándose si sera por que Ada esta así, o porque se entero sobre su beso con Steve. Tendría que preguntarle luego. Todos los que estaban se quedaron viendo como se alejaba la camioneta.

Para Ada todo iba demasiado lento, no escucho muy bien la discusión. Luego sintió la alarma de la ambulancia sonar y sentir un rico perfume conocido. Era el de Leon. Subió su mano ensangrentada, le pinchaba, aun sentía algo en ella. Sonrió débilmente y vio como Leon le sacaba el vidrio de la mano para luego vendarla como pudo, era demasiado profundo el corte.

-Ada...¿Como puedes meterte en estos líos...?-Dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Guapo... Tengo frió...

-Ya paso...Ya esta..-Vio a Ada cerrar los ojos.- No no, espera... Ada no puedes hacerme esto...

-¡Perdió mucha sangre! ¡Vamos, dame el desfibrilador , se nos va!-Dijo el enfermero a otro.

-¡Ada no otra vez! Espero que sea una mentira... ¡ADA!

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, esto no estaba en mis planes xD pero bueno mi cabeza dijo si... Y acá esta el octavo capitulo con final dramático :0 Perdonn si tarde demasiado en actualizar( bueno,no tanto :p)... Supongo que para el siguiente ya se revelaran ciertas cositas que tendría que haber aclarado a partir del segundo capitulo. **

**Quiero aclarar que tal vez se acercara el final, dudo que tenga mas de 20 capítulos.**

**Bueno apartando eso, quiero agradecer a Igfield que sigue esta historia y deja reviews :3 Muchas gracias se te agradece y mucho.**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, besos y abrazos ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoola ! :D Los dejo con el noveno capitulo de esta tierna y humilde historia de amor ... Bastante rara diría yo. **

**_AVISO: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CAPCOM...( que mal che:/ Si fuera por mi cambiaria ciertas cosas ewe xD) Hago esto con fin de divertirme y divertirlos! _**

**__****¡A leer! **

* * *

Claire fue corriendo hacia Steve sacando a el tumulto de gente que se encontraba rodeándolo. Se agacho, mientras que se acomodaba el flequillo que le caía en la cara, para observarlo mejor. Tenia un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, ella agarro una servilleta y le comenzo a limpiar la zona afectada. Steve agarro su mano reteniendola de golpe, haciendo que sus miradas se choquen.

-Steve...-Miraba todas sus facciones y... Su nariz casi rota.

-Si, es medio bruto tu novio parece...-Se toca la nariz haciendo una mueca de dolor.- ¡Mi hermosa nariz!-Dijo el haciendo que Claire emita una leve risita y se llevara ambas manos a la boca.

-Eres un idiota...-Dejo de reír y se puso seria cruzando los brazos.- Ahora cambiando de tema.-Ella lo agarra del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.-¿Por que te golpeo? Digo... Nadie golpea a alguien por que si, ¿Verdad?.-Steve la mira y luego corre la mirada hacia un costado.

-Seguro porque bese a su amante.-Saco la lengua y rió para sus adentros.

-Steve, no vuelvas a mencionar eso.-Dijo ella cerrando los puños, mientras que Steve buscaba su mirada.

-Pero sabes que es verdad... ¿Porque no lo dejas de una vez por todas?-Claire volvió su mirada a esos ojos azules con el ceño fruncido.-Anda linda, no me mires así... Se te van a formar arrugas.-Dijo mientras con un dedo le tocaba la frente.

-Dios... No se puede hablar seriamente contigo.-Se cruzo de brazos dando un bufido. Steve solo se dedico a sonreirle, mientras observaba que atrás de Claire estaban viniendo la pareja feliz y borracha.

-Claireee... ¿Que pasoo?-Dijo un Chris agarrado de la cintura de su mujer y una botella.- Soy el capitán de la B.S.A.A. exijo que me digan que sucedió...- Dijo casi cayéndose por su estado de ebriedad.- Jill arresta a esa mujer, ¡Ahora!-Dijo señalando a Claire.

-jaja, Chris... Ella es tu hermana, tarado.-Dijo Valentine riéndose en el mismo estado que su marido.- Bueno chicos creo que nos vamoos... Ya es hora de hacer... ¿Bebes? Era eso ¿No, Chris?.- Dijo ella al subirse a caballito arriba de su marido haciendo que Steve y Claire enarcaran una ceja.-Chau, chauuu...-Ambos se quedaron viendo aquella escena realmente rara, aguantando la risa a mas no poder.

-Jajaja, tu hermano es muy loco y su esposa no se queda atrás...-Dijo el chico mientras posaba su mirada por atrás de Claire y vio que una rubia de estatura mediana venia hacia ellos.-Bueno Claire, me encanto haber pasado esta hermosa noche en tu compañía, aunque halla sido lejana.-Se acerco a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios haciendo que Claire se sonrojara.- Adiós hermosa.- Dijo dedicándole un guiño mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos y salia caminando.

-¿Y ese quien se cree que es?... Le advertí que se alejara de ti.-Dijo Sherry mientras observaba a Claire que aun tenia una mano en su labio mientras que reía como una niña a la cual le han dado su primer beso.-Claire... ¡Claire!

-Ah, ah.. ¿Qué?-Dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza y fijaba su mirada en ella.

-Estas aquí como una adolescente y no te estas preguntando que paso con Leon, como debe de estar Ada... O, ¿!Porque diablos fue Leon con ella!?.-Dijo dándose un golpe en medio de la cara.

-Lo que le pase a esa, no es asunto mio.-Dijo agarrando el saco que le había prestado antes Leon.-Realmente no me interesa...-Dirigió su paso hacia la puerta pero Sherry la detuvo.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?, Iremos a mi casa... Si quieres de paso te dejamos en la puerta de tu apartamento.-Dijo Sherry señalando a Jake que estaba apoyado en su BMW negro.-Oh si no, al hospital...-Dijo guiñándole mientras que el ex-mercenario revoleaba los ojos y se subía al auto, ya sabia que Sherry quería que haga una maldad.

-Creo...-_Piensa Claire, no debes dejar a Leon solo ni un minuto.-_Si iré al hospital.- Dijo encaminándose al auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sherry comenzo a reír a la par de Claire y se dirigió al auto agarrada del brazo de ella, para luego entrar.

La pelirroja iba en la parte de atrás del auto con la ventana abierta, las gotas de lluvia le tocaban el rostro, tenia el cabello mojado, mientras que desde su celular escuchaba música. Movió la cabeza hacia un costado y vio a Sherry mirar a Jake con un brillo en los ojos lo cual le dio demasiada ternura. Se le dibujo una sonrisa y se pregunto ¿Porque no podía ser feliz como ellos junto con la persona que ama?, aunque le era difícil, tenia una batalla interna ¿Cual era su verdadero amor? ¿Leon o Steve?. Cerro los ojos y volvió a sacar la cabeza por afuera de la ventana, escuchando la música que se sincronizaba con lo que le estaba sucediendo. Cuando el coche freno, Sherry se dio vuelta para avisar a Claire que habían llegado. Jake bajo del auto y se dirigió a la parte de la rubia para abrirle la puerta, luego repitió lo mismo yendo a la parte de atrás para abrirle la puerta a la pelirroja. Claire agradeció el gesto del ex-mercenario y bajo del coche.

-¿Claire quieres que te acompañemos?-Dijo Sherry frenandola, por lo que Claire solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-No gracias, puedo sola... Ademas, es mi futuro esposo y no debo dejarlo solo en estos momentos.-Dijo escapándose del agarre y dirigiéndose al hospital a paso tranquilo. Mientras que Sherry negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía junto a su chico.

La pelirroja comenzo a caminar con nervios. ¿Y si los encuentra besándose? ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Como lo confrontaría?bueno, eso lo tendría que ver en el momento. Fue hacia la secretaria y le pregunto donde estaba el cuarto de Ada Wong. Ella con gusto le dijo, esta agradeció y fue hacia el ascensor a esperar lo que fuera que haya.

* * *

Leon se encontraba sentado en la silla al lado de la cama de Ada, mientras que esta dormía tranquilamente. Nunca la había visto tan tranquila, durmiendo. Se levanto para agarrar un vaso de agua, se quedo parado observándola mientras tomaba un trago. Se volvió a acercar a ella paso su mano sobre su mejilla, estaba fría. Luego retrocedió, camino en círculos por un rato y se quedo quieto. Volvio su mirada a ella, el largo un suspiro se tiro el pelo hacia atrás y decidió ir a buscar un poco de café. Abrió la puerta y salio hacia el pasillo de la izquierda con las manos en los bolsillos.

Por la derecha, el ascensor abría, dejando a Claire al descubierto. Dio el primer paso, para luego caminar a paso lento y dirigirse hacia la habitación. Cuando llegó, se quedo en la puerta, empezaron a venir imágenes a su cabeza de situaciones que realmente no le gustaría ver. Cerro los puños y apretó bien fuerte los ojos. Agarro la manija de la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Jamas creyó que se encontraría a Ada en ese estado. Pero... ¿Donde estaba Leon?

-Ada... Tan indefensa y sin nadie que te proteja...-Se acerco a ella a paso lento y se poso sobre las barras.-Seria una verdadera pena que no despertaras nunca mas... ¿Verdad?- Se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro.- Leon seria solo mio... Y nadie me lo podrá sacar. Porque, Angela ya no esta en la lista, por cierto, gracias por eliminarla.-Largo una risa-Menos trabajo para mi.- Se separo de la cama y comenzo a caminar por alrededor.- Todavía no llego a comprender el porque no aceptaste nunca a _MI_ Leon... Es el hombre perfecto.- Se dirigió hacia la silla y se sentó al lado de Ada.- No tienes idea de cuanto te odio, todos sabemos que él te sigue amando...-Unas lagrimas le brotaba de los ojos -¿Porque no me puede amar así?- Se levanto y agarro la almohada.- No te mereces su amor...-Justo cuando levanto la almohada, Leon entro en escena y miro con extrañeza la situacion.-Leon... Pensé que...

-¿Que estas haciendo Claire?- Dijo Leon arrebatandole la almohada.- ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Leon, no es lo que crees... Yo solo estaba por acomodarle la almohada, nada mas...-La dejo en la silla mientras reía nerviosamente.- ¿Qué tiene?- ¿_En que estabas pensando Claire? Matarla no solucionara nada.-_Lo se...

-¿Ah? ¿Ya hablas sola?- Claire volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.- Bueno... Como veras, su muñeca esta toda vendada por las cortaduras. Aparte que perdió mucha sangre y necesitara donadores.- Miro a Claire con una sonrisa.

-No Leon. Ni lo creas...-Dijo negando con ambas manos.-No creo que mi sangre sea de su mismo tipo.-_ Que idiota eres Leon ni loca le doy mi sangre a esa.__  
_

_-_Las dos son RH negativo...-Se cruzo de brazos y rió, Claire solo abrió la boca.-Salvaras su vida, piénsalo Claire... ¿Acaso no haces eso? ¿Salvar personas?

-Pero ella...-Cruzo los brazos.

-Claire no hay excepciones. Si en verdad eres una buena persona lo harías sea quien sea.-Ella zapateo, el solo asentía con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados. La pelirroja luego de comportarse como una niña, se le prende el foco.

-Ok Leon.-Dice sonriente con las manos hacia atrás y meciéndose de un lado a otro. Leon solo retrocedía lentamente hacia atrás, realmente le daba miedo a veces.-Pero...

-No puede ser Claire...-Dijo estirando los brazos para arriba.

- Vamos a adelantar el casamiento.- Dijo ella sonriente.- La semana que viene habrá boda.

-Pero Claire...-Ella puso su dedo en la boca de Leon silenciandola.

-Sin peros. El martes nos casamos.- Se fue hacia la puerta y se giro.- Ya sabes... Siempre ayudo a la gente.-Y fue a hablar con la enfermera para empezar la transfusión, mientras que Leon solo estaba en un estado de Shock. Ada necesitaba esa sangre y haría todo lo posible para que este bien, aunque eso implique casarse con Claire Redfield.

* * *

_**Hooola! :D Perdón por no actualizar T-T Las calificaciones son algo que me traen mal :p **_

_**Ahora, muchas gracias por los Reviews! No esperaba tantos :3 Se agradece bastante n_n Los contestare por acá ya que se me hace mas fácil ! owo.**_

_**ladyada: Que bueno que te haya gustado :D Gracias ñ.ñ**_

_**Igfield: Jejeje amo agradecer perdón :p Ah! y perdón un error mio se me ha escapado u.u tenias razón! Mas adelante lo arreglare todo. Y bueno acá esta la conti xD **_

_**Minako Kennedy: Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado :D Y respondiendo a tu duda... Sera Aeon. Lo de las parejas Crack... Puede que muuuuuuuuucho mas adelante haga una de esas, pero ahora no quisiera dar un giro a esta historia :p **_

**Muchas gracias a todos por su Review Se agradece y demasiado, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo oWo . **

**Quiero invitarlos a pasar por mi nuevo Fic Crossover de mis dos sagas favoritas : Resident Evil y Devil May Cry. Se llama "La secundaria ¡Oh Yeah! " Es de humor :3 **

**Ahora si, no les quito su tiempo, gracias por leer! Besos abrazos saludos ! Chao chao n_n**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bueno... perdón por el retraso n.n que no fue mucho ... Creo ¬u¬ Los dejo con el décimo capitulo de esta linda y rara historia :D **_

_**AVISO: Los personajes de Resident evil no me pertenecen( por mala suerte u.u ) Hago esto con fin de divertirme y divertirlos (? **_

_**Por cierto... Para la parte en la cual Claire comienza a leer la carta pueden usar el tema Memories de Within Temptation, a mi inspiro bastante, pero es una opinión...**_

_**Ahora si, a leer ! :D**_

* * *

Siento muchos nervios, ya pasó una semana y el día de la boda es hoy. No lo podía creer, yo... Casándome con Leon Scott Kennedy... Comienzo a saltar, pero con cuidado, me tranquilizo y me veo en el espejo, el vestido es perfecto, con una cola larga. Comienzo a girar mientras el vestido acompaña mi danza, agarró las flores y comienzo a llorar de felicidad. Vuelvo a mi de nuevo, me limpio las lagrimas, Jill estará aquí en cualquier momento, ella sera la que me peine, maquille y arregle. Me siento en la silla mas cercana, y comienzo a pensar que habría pasado si... No hubiera ido a Racoon City, jamas lo habría conocido. Aunque hubo muchos obstáculos, al fin y al cabo se pudo dar el momento tan inesperado. Todavía recuerdo la vez en la que fuimos a comprar el vestido, después del encuentro con Steve...

.-.-.-. .-.-.-.

Después de entrar al local, disculparme con la mujer que me vendía los vestidos e ir a el vestidor para sacarme lo que tenia puesto, que era el único que quedaba, destrozado. Le pedí a la señora gentilmente que me diera otro, salí y di una vueltita para que vieran perfectamente como estaba. Me posicione frente al espejo probando un vestido del modelo Mandisa, era un vestido de tul,con encaje y guipur de estilo sirena. Cuerpo con escote halter y transparencia de escote corazón de tul drapeado con aplicaciones. Espalda con transparencia decorada con encaje y guipur y falda de volantes irregulares con combinaciones de puntillas. Gire de medio lado una y otra vez, realmente el vestido no me gustaba mucho. Gire a ver a las chicas. Y les hice una seña con la mano para ver que decían del vestido.

-Sinceramente... ¡Me encanta! Queda bien con tus curvas. Definitivamente Leon quedara a tus pies.- Dijo Sherry cerrando los ojos y afirmando con la cabeza. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en cambio Jill hizo una mueca de desagrado, por suerte tenia los mismos gustos que yo. Fui de nuevo al vestidor y pedí otro vestido.

Después de casi quince minutos tratando de ponerme el vestido, salí y comencé a mostrarle a las chicas.

-Ese me gusta.-Dijo Jill cruzando los brazos.

-Este es del modelo Moana...-Dijo la señora que me estaba mostrando los vestidos.-Vestido de tul drapeado de corte recto. Cuerpo de escote corazón con drapeado cruzado.-Acabo de decir tocando mi pecho marcando con sus dedos la forma del escote.-Se le ve bastante lindo, diría yo... Como pintado.

-Mucho no me gusta...-Dije mirando desde el espejo el vestido.

-Pero si te queda hermoso. Esta mucho mas lindo del que dijo Sherry.- Jill termino señalándola y ella le saco la lengua. Reí por ese gesto y volví a enfocarme en el vestido.

-¿Podría mostrarme otro modelo si es tan amable...?-Le pregunte mientras iba al vestidor como por tercera vez para sacarme este lindo, pero no tan lindo para mi, vestido.

-Claro señorita. ahora le traeré uno, que no se lo querrá sacar.-Vi que comenzo a aplaudir con alegría y darse la vuelta muy rápido para ir corriendo a buscar otro.

Volvio demasiado rápido, me paso el vestido, me lo probé y quede maravillada. Era realmente hermoso... Salgo del vestidor y las chicas comienzan a gritar. La señora se acerca y comienza a darnos los detalles.

-Este es del modelo Leina...-Comenzó a señalar las partes del vestido- escote corazón con pecho cubierto de plumas y cuerpo drapeado en tul mórbido. Cinturón de grosgain con aplicación de pedrería plata y blanca. Falda de volantes de tul y organza.- Termino, se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia uno de los estantes, saco una cajita y la trajo.-Este velo es de largo catedral de encaje pintado a mano sobre organza de seda. A usted con el cabello semi-recogido con volúmen le va a quedar hermoso. Mas con ese pelo rojo, va a estar divina.

-Me lo llevo.-Dije sin más, y comencé a ir al vestidor para cambiarme, estaba muy feliz... Al fin el vestido que tanto deseaba. Todo iba a ser perfecto.

-Que hermoso vestido, la verdad que quede anonadada.- Decía Jill mientras iba a pagar el vestido.- Por cierto señora... Acá tiene lo del vestido y el velo.-Saco la tarjeta de crédito que le habíamos sacado a Leon.-Ah... Y cobrece tambien el vestido roto, mil disculpas enserio.-Comenzó a reír nerviosamente.-Mi amiga es tan... Exagerada a veces-Se llevo una mano a la nuca.-Pensó que era un amigo suyo que pensó haberlo visto.- Se acerco a la señora pensando que yo no la escuchaba.- Esta muerto, pero bueno...-Se alejo mientras la señora comenzaba a reír y me observaba.- La queremos así loca y todo.- Termino por decir con una sonrisa, mientras que yo revoleaba los ojos, Jill era muy chismosa... Pero igual, yo tambien la quiero, total... Es mi cuñada.

.-.-.-.-Fin del Flashback.-.-.-

Todos los recuerdos volvían a mi mente, volví a pararme para verme en el espejo. Ya tenia el vestido puesto, me puse unos zapatos de plataforma pumps de color blanco atados al tobillo, el Tamaño del Tacón eran de unos 14cm y el tamaño de la plataforma 4,5cm de un material Sintético, con suela PVC. Era todo perfecto, ya solo faltaba que venga Jill y me ayude con el cabello y el maquillaje.

Escucho que tocan a la puerta, agarró el vestido para no tropezarme, me acerco y abro la puerta, volteo mi cabeza para todos lados y no veo a nadie... Cierro los ojos, doy un bufido y hecho mi cabeza hacia abajo. Cuando abro los ojos veo un sobre, lo recojo, vuelvo a mirar el pasillo pero sigo sin ver a nadie. Entro a la habitación y cierro la puerta, me siento en el sillón y comienzo a observarla, era una carta común con un perfume el cual se me hace muy conocido. Abro la carta delicadamente para que no se rompa y me dispongo a leer.

-"La mujer que amo se va a casar?

... Y no es conmigo. Te amo con todo mi corazón y lo sabes, pero se que amas a el Agente de la DSO, eso me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos. Hemos sido grandes amigos hasta claro, el día de mi "muerte", si estás leyendo ésta carta es porque todos mis intentos han fracasado, ésta vez si he luchado, además más que nunca, prácticamente he llegado a arrastrarme y humillarme, he dejado correr el tiempo pero no me ha ayudado, he hablado con personas cercanas a ti pero me han confundido aún mas sobre tus sentimientos, he ido detrás de ti como jamás pensé que iría, pero todo ha sido en vano, me he estrellado una y otra vez contra un muro de piedra, ya me doy por vencido, no puedo seguir más así, tengo que comenzar a ordenar mi cabeza que desde que lo dejamos no sabe aún siquiera donde está, hasta ahora he estado como en un sueño, una pesadilla de la que me he intentado despertar una y otra vez y no lo he conseguido…

Por mucho que me duela o por mucho que no quiera a partir de hoy no me queda más remedio que empezar a olvidarte, olvidarme de tu pelo, de tus ojos, de tus miradas, de tus lágrimas, de tu sonrisa, de tus labios, de tus besos, de tus manos, de tus caricias, de tu voz, de tus te quieros, de tu mal genio, de lo cabezota que eres, de tu olor, de tus abrazos, de las promesas que no he podido cumplir,de compartir una vida, un sueño, una ilusión, de enfadarme contigo por tonterías,de las horas muertas que hemos pasado juntos sin ni siquiera hablar solo sintiéndonos juntos, de todo lo que perdido y he ganado contigo, de los momentos buenos, de los momentos malos, de tu hermano, de tu gente, de que te quiero, de que te amo, de que eres la mujer de mi vida… Como ves son tantas y tantas cosas, aparte de todas las que se me olvidan, que no se cuanto tiempo necesitaré, pero intentaré cada día ir olvidando una a una, no se si algún día lo conseguiré y lo peor de todo es que quizás pueda olvidarte pero no creo que nunca pueda dejar de quererte. No eres mejor ni peor que nadie, simplemente eres tú, con tus cosas buenas y tus cosas malas, con tus defectos y con tus virtudes, ahora echo de menos incluso tu mal genio, porque yo soy un reflejo tuyo, un reflejo de tu persona, sin ti me falta algo, no me siento lleno, es como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mi mismo, como si me hubieran arrancado la mitad de mi cuerpo y solo estuviera viviendo con una sola mitad.

Ya solo me queda pedirte perdón, perdón por todas las veces que te he hecho sufrir, perdón por mis enfados tontos que han sido muchos, perdón por comportarme tantas veces como un chico, perdón por darme cuenta de todo tarde, perdón por dejar que esto acabara… y darte las gracias, gracias por hacer que esto empezara, gracias por haber estado ahí siempre, gracias por haberme querido, gracias por haber sido tan buena conmigo, gracias por habérmelo dado todo en tan poco tiempo…

Siento de verdad no poder ser tu amigo, pero es superior a mí, ha sido demasiado lo que he vivido contigo para verte como una simple amiga, de verdad que lo siento pero te prometo que intentaré saludarte si nos vemos, de verdad que intentaré no apartar la mirada, pero quiero que sepas que si lo hago es porque se me parte el alma cuando te veo, el simple hecho de tenerte delante y no poder tocarte es algo que me desgarra por dentro, si lo hago perdónamelo por favor…

Fue tan de repente todo, que no me lo he creído. La semana pasada estábamos juntos riendo, besándonos, disfrutando de los días. Y hoy... Hoy te casas y no exactamente conmigo como estaba imaginando. En fin, te escribo estas líneas para que compruebes que este amor me llena por completo, que me llena tanto tu presencia como tu ausencia. Porque cuando no estás a mi lado, cuando ni siquiera sé cuándo te voy a ver, te amo más que nunca, tengo más fuerza que nunca. La verdad es que tienes que saber que te quiero hasta la locura, que no me imagino como seria el vivir sin ti, sin esa expectación de volver a verte... Se que lo amas tanto como me amas a mi, aunque hoy te vallas a casar con el y no conmigo.

Te deseo lo mejor... Te amo con locura, creo que ya lo sabes.

Hasta siempre guapa..."-

-Steve...-No lo podía creer, como se le ocurre mandarme una carta a unas horas del casamiento, diciéndome todo esto. Me limpio las lagrimas con una servilleta que encontré arriba de la mesita de luz. Volví a sujetar la carta...¿Que haría con ella? ¿La quemaría? Jamás, la necesitaría, ¿Para qué?... Para mortificarme. Para cargar con todo este dolor, el mio y el de él.

Me levanto y busco en mi armario una cajita en la cual tengo varias fotos y otras cosas que me recuerdan a mis padres. Saco la foto en la cual estoy junto con mi hermano y mis padres, y en su lugar pongo la carta de Steve.

Me quedo observando la fotografía, yo sonreía junto a mi hermano abrazados, mis padres tambien tenían un gesto de felicidad, ahora que recuerdo esa foto era en nuestra antigua casa, mi tía nos había sacado esa foto. Comienzo a sentir de nuevo lagrimas caer sobre mi rostro y sonrió. Gracias a ellos pude ser quien soy. Gracias a mi hermano he llegado hasta esta estancia, gracias a sus habilidades en combate pude sobrevivir tantos años. Se lo estaré eternamente agradecida... Vuelvo a sonreír y presiono esa foto contra mi pecho mientras cierro muy fuerte los ojos.

Luego de estar minutos así, escucho que tocan a la puerta...-Pasa, esta abierto...-Me limpie las lagrimas y me levante.

-¿Linda estuviste llorando? Porque no te quiero ver triste en este día. Es tu día.-Dijo abrazándome Jill, siempre tan puntual.-Bueno, vamos a prepararte.-Me agarro de los hombros y me sentó en la silla frente al espejo.

Luego de tener todo en orden, el cabello, el maquillaje y el velo, todo en su lugar. Di una vuelta y Jill comenzo a llorar.

-Hay no Jill... No llores porque si no yo tambien llorare...-Dije riendo mientras la abrazaba.

-No es nada, es solo que...-Largo un suspiro.-Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos...- Asentí con la cabeza y la abrace mucho mas fuerte.- Te quiero mucho cuñadita... Y tu hermano tambien...-Se alejo de mi y me sostuvo de los hombros.- Por cierto... Trajo a toda la B.S.A.A. para que no ocurriera algo, va eso dijo...-Dijo entre risas.

-Mi hermano es un lunático, sobreprotector, guardabosque y todos sus derivados. Pero es mi adorable hermano... Tienes mucha suerte Jill, enserio, por tenerlo como marido. Te sacaste la lotería.-Observe el reloj de pared y... ¡Mierda! Ya era hora de ir saliendo.-Jill cambiando de tema... Ya tenemos que irnos.-Ella miro asombrada el reloj, y me tomo del brazo para acompañarme al auto.

-Bueno hasta aquí llego yo.-Veo a mi hermano apoyado en el auto con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el suelo.-Ire yendo a la iglesia, nos vemos allí.- Me abrazo fuerte y me dio un beso en la mejilla susurrándome "Suerte". Comienzo a acercarme al auto y le toco el hombro a mi hermano, el solo se queda anonadado mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

-Es...Estas hermosa...-Termino por darme un abrazo que me elevo haciendo dar vueltas en el aire.-Saliste con mi mismo don...

-¿Que don hermanito?.- Lo mire sin entender.

-El Don de la belleza tontita, somos hermosos.-Dijo elevando un puño al aire, mientras yo comenzaba a reír.-Vamos hermanita, hay que llevarte a la iglesia y así casarte con el imbécil de...

-Christopher...-Lo frene.

-Del inteligente, el sobreviviente, el audaz... Leon Scott Kennedy.-Bufo.-¿Mejor así?

-Perfecto.- Dije mientras subía adentro del carro. Comenzó a ver todo el camino, mientras que mi hermano estaba muy nervioso, apoye mi mano sobre la suya y le dedique una cálida sonrisa.- Todo ira bien...-El asintió y fijo su vista hacia adelante.-Espero...-Dije en un susurro, sinceramente no sabia como iba a pasar todo... ¿Estará todo bien? ¿No habrá ningún problema? Espero que no...

-Y dime hermanita... ¿Como fue que te pidió casamiento Kennedy?-Sonreí ante eso, y comence a recordar con una sonrisa... Realmente fue muy, raro.

-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback.-.-.-.-

Me encontraba con Leon en una misión, el olor a putrefacción invadía nuestras narices. Estábamos corriendo, pero nos vimos envueltos en una horda de zombies, estábamos completamente rodeados.

-¡Claire!.- Grito Leon mientras le daba una patada en la cabeza a un zombie, haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

-¡Dime Leon!-Dije mientras le tiraba un cuchillo a otro directo al cuello.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?.- Decía mientras trataba de salir de abajo de uno de ellos.

-¡No me parece un buen momento para esas proposiciones!-Fui corriendo y le di una patada a una de esas criaturas que estaba arriba de el.

-¡Cásate conmigo Claire Redfield! ¿¡Aceptas!?-Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y disparaba a uno que estaba detras mio.

- Si, si Leon... ¡ Acepto!.- Dije abrazándolo mientras tiraba una granada cegadora haciendo que todos cayeran al piso y nosotros escaparemos.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.- Fin del Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Interesante propuesta...-Dijo Chris mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y yo solo me mecía como una nena de lado a lado.-Por cierto ya llegamos.

-¿¡QUE!?-No puede ser... Estoy aquí. A unos pasos de la iglesia.-Hermano... No me sueltes...-Me aferre a su brazo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Jamas lo hice y jamas lo haría hermana... Te amo demasiado y lo sabes.-Me da un beso en la frente.- Ahora... ¿Podrías tratar de no clavar tus lindas y adorables uñas?.- Reí por eso, y saque mis uñas de su brazo, se lo deje todo marcado.- Bueno... es hora.-Y comenzó a escuchar la música adentro de la iglesia...

* * *

**_Hooliii ! Bueno como verán, esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Claire, _****_en los próximos capítulos estarán Leon, Steve y Ada... ya que tengo que explicar que paso con ellos. Y como lo tomaron. Abra demasiados regresos al pasado ( Flashbacks xD ) para que entiendan todo mejor ._**

**_Así_****_ que ... Espero que les haya gustado Dejen un review :3 para decirme si algo esta mal, si agrego si quito lo que quieran... Se vienen los últimos capítulos :o _**

**_Bueno nos leemos en la proxima :D Besos, saludos y abrazos !_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoola ! :D Bueno los dejo con el siguiente capitulo de esta hermosa y rara historia de amor. :3 **

**AVISO: Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por mala suerte :c ) Hago esto con fin de divertirme y divertirlos. _  
_**

**PD: Las letras en cursiva son los flashbacks... Eh visto que si, quedan medio mal pero bueno, solo un leve cambio y quería que quedara mas lindo. :D **

**Ahora si, a leer :) **

* * *

-¿Sabes algo?-Dije mirando hacia el espejo tratando de ajustarme la corbata.

-¿No te quieres casar con Claire?, ¿Estas arrepentido?, ¿Quieres escapar?-Decía Jake mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-No... Que nunca me imagine verte vestido así.-Maldita corbata, el nudo no se forma.

-¿No era que querías estar con Wong?-Hubo un silencio entre ambos, por fin pude atarme el nudo. Me vi en el espejo y estaba con el traje para el casamiento. En realidad tenia razón Jake, toda mi vida me imagine al lado de Ada, tal vez solo era una parte de mi que había quedado atada a ella y no sabia superarlo. Pero... ¿Es esto lo que quiero?-¿Te vas a quedar callado o...?

-Sigo pensando que jamas me hubiera imaginado verte así.-Evadí el tema, me hacia bastante mal ese asunto.

-No te entiendo... Hace unas semanas estabas como loco con el tema de Wong, te fuiste con ella al hospital... Y viniste al otro día para decirnos que te ibas a casar con Claire la semana que viene... ¿Porque fue todo tan de repente, que paso?-Se levanto y apoyo su mano en mi hombro.- Se que es difícil esto del casamiento y mas si te casas con la persona que no amas.

-Jake... No digas tonterías, yo amo a Claire.-Dije acomodándome la camisa.

-Y yo soy el hada de los dientes.

-No entiendo el porque de tu preocupación. Generalmente eres frió con las personas y no te importan. ¿Porque estas así ahora?.-Me voltee a verlo y el saco la billetera del bolsillo, mientras que sacaba algo y se acercaba a mi.

-Por ella.-Me mostró la foto y se trataba de Sherry besandole la mejilla y el estaba sonriendo.-Ella me demostró varias cosas, es cierto, era frió. Pero Sherry me enseño a amar, a sentir y a comprender las cosas. Yo estaba enojado conmigo mismo porque no pude defender a mi madre en su debido tiempo, enojado con lo que una vez fue mi padre, que nos dejo a nuestra suerte y se transformo en un desquiciado que lo único que quería era destruir el mundo.-Guardo la fotografía.- Me enseño a olvidar... Y a luchar por lo que mas quiero.-Se le formo una sonrisa.- Enserio no me va eso de ser el "Héroe", pero si es necesario partiré la tierra en dos, abriré el mar con mis manos y protegeré todo lo allegado a ella, incluyéndote. Y realmente, no me agrada demasiado eso.- Me golpeo despacio en el hombro.- Solo es una pequeña historia mía...-Se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Si vas a hacer algo... Hazlo bien. Y no hagas llorar a nadie, por favor.- Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si. Acaso, ¿A que quería llegar contándome todo esto?.

Me dispongo a tomar un descanso antes de salir hacia la iglesia. Ya estaba vestido, traje corbata, pantalón de vestir y me puse demasiado perfume, que me había regalado Claire en nuestro cuarto año de novios...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Porque siempre tardan tanto las mujeres?-Mire de nuevo mi reloj, media hora tarde, como siempre. Y ahí la vi, corriendo con ese vestido negro que le quedaba hermoso. Y se colgó a mi cuello plantando un delicado beso._

_-¿Me extrañaste?- Dijo mientras seguía dando besos en toda la cara, literalmente toda la cara._

_-Si y mucho hermosa, pero dándome besos no solucionaras que hayas llegado tarde..._

_-Anda... Perdóname, ¿Si? Es nuestro cuarto año juntos...Ademas nunca llego tarde.-Dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cadera._

_-Nunca llegas tarde si se trata de comida.-Rodo los ojos y comenzo a frotarse los brazos.-¿Tienes frió?_

_-Si... Un poco, no debí haber venido con este vestido...-Dijo mientras daba vueltas._

_-Igual te queda hermoso... Aunque parezcas gelatina.-Y recibí un empujón de parte de ella._

_-Eres un tarado.-Me saco la lengua y luego se le formo una sonrisa.-Pero eres mi tarado.-Dijo terminando con un guiño._

_-Bueno, tu tarado te dará su campera.-Me la saque y ayude a ponérsela._

_-Gracias amor...-Y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.-Por cierto, ¿A donde iremos?_

_-Iremos al parque.-Ella me miro encorvando una ceja.-¿Que?_

_-¿Enserio quieres pasar nuestro cuarto año juntos en un parque?_

_-Hay comida...-Dije y vi como se le formaba una sonrisa y me tomaba del brazo mientras caminaba mas rápido en dirección al parque._

_-Hay Leon Scott Kennedy como te amo._

_-¿Me amas a mi o a la comida?- Decía mientras la frenaba y la levantaba para llevarla en mis brazos._

_-Mmm...Ambos.-Dijo y acerco sus manos para darme un tierno beso._

_Seguí__ el camino y cuando estábamos llegando la baje. Le dije que se quedara ahí y me escabullí entre los arbustos. Había preparado un montón de rosas rojas en el césped que decían "Te amo Claire" y había una mesa al costado con la cena ya preparada gracias a Hunnigan, que a regañadientes accedió a hacerme este favor. Dios mio todo lo que le debo a esa mujer. Y entonces al ver todo en perfecto estado, fui a buscarla. La tome de la mano, y le dije que me siguiera. Al atravesar los arbustos ella grito de alegría y me abrazo con fuerza. Nos sentamos a comer y comenzamos a charlar de como nos conocimos, de como organice esto y de los regalos. Saque de abajo de la mesa una cajita azul que tenia un colgante con forma de hada y era de oro. Me levante y ella se sujeto el cabello para que se lo pusiera mejor. Me volvió a abrazar se alejo y ella saco de su bolso una cajita con unos de los perfumes mas finos y caros, me lo alcanzo y le agradecí con un beso que decía todo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volví a levantarme y comencé a pensar en porque no podría llegar a ser feliz con ella. ¿Acaso no me ama igual que Ada , incluso puede que un poco más?. ¿Acaso llegaría a ser felices ambos y tener una casa decente y unos hijos?. ¿Porque no?... Me levanto decidido y luego me acuerdo de la charla que tuve al día siguiente con Ada, cuando Claire anteriormente le había donado sangre. Y volví a llevar mis manos a mi cabeza, ¿Porque siempre inundaba mis pensamientos?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Me encontraba sentado sosteniéndole la mano a Ada. Luego de unas cuantas horas de estar sentado esperando a que ella se despierte, decido levantarme a buscar un poco de café. Me dirijo hacia la puerta y cuando estaba por salir escucho mi nombre..._

_-Le...Leon...-Me voltee a verla y ahí estaba ella, con su particular sonrisa hermosa. Me dirijo hacia Ada y me vuelvo a sentar.-¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?- Veo que con la poca fuerza que tiene trata de levantarse, entonces la freno._

_-Tranquila Ada... Solo te lastimaste y perdiste demasiada sangre... Eso es todo.-Le dije y ella se quedo mirándome con los ojos abiertos.-¿Qué?_

_-Eres tan... Delicado.-Reí por eso y ella tambien.-Y vuelvo a preguntar... ¿Qué haces tu aquí?...No deberías estar con tu novia...Bueno futura esposa.-Dijo cortante mirando hacia un costado. Le vuelvo a agarrar la mano y le sonrió.-Leon..._

_-Ada, ¿Podrías dejar de pensar tan solo un minuto en ella?.- Le dije y ella rodó los ojos.-Te quiero contar algo..._

_-¿Eres gay?... Valla Leon no te veía con esa faceta, creía que eras uno de esos chicos de las cuales quedan todas embobadas y las deja a sus pies.-Casi caigo desmayado al suelo. ¿Que le pasa a Ada?_

_-¿Es enserio lo que dices?.-Me levante de mi asiento, no podía creer en lo que estaba diciendo._

_-Mmm, y como se que no lo eres...-Vi que entrecerró los ojos y luego largo una leve risa mirando hacia el costado. Que graciosa es._

_-Por esto...-Y la tome de las mejillas y la bese de la forma mas delicadamente posible, mientras que ella se sentaba y se aferraba a mi cuello, comencé a acariciar su espalda y cuando estaba ya disfrutando DEMASIADO el momento, entra la enfermera.-Mierda...-Susurre, mientras que reíamos al mismo tiempo._

_-Disculpe... Vengo en otro momento...-Dijo la enfermera pero la frene._

_-No, no hay problema... Yo justo estaba por irme...-La enfermera asintió y luego me voltee a ver a Ada y ella me dedico un guiño.-Ya vuelvo linda, iré a por un café y vuelvo._

_-No te tardes guapo... Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente...-Dijo sacándome la lengua. La enfermera comenzo a reír y yo no podía mas de la risa, salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia el pasillo. Seguí caminando y pensando en ella, en como le diría que Claire le dono su sangre... Carajo, el casamiento. Cierto que se había adelantado. Comienzo a sentir algo golpeando mi hombro a cada minuto. Me doy vuelta y ahí estaba mi mejor amiga y compañera fiel.- ¿Helena?, ¿Qué haces por acá?_

_-Vine a visitar a Ada y a vos...-Sonrió y se toco el estomago.-Pero primero... ¿Vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre._

_-Dale gordita vamos... Yo justamente estaba yendo hacia la cafetería.- Ni bien dije eso nos dirigimos hacia allí._

_Cuando llegamos nos sentamos, no sin antes haber agarrado algo para comer. Comenzamos a comer y a entablar una conversación que seguramente ella quería escuchar._

_-Helena suéltalo._

_-Dime que harás con estas dos mujeres.-Dijo dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa._

_-Hablando de eso... Tengo que decirte algo...-Deje mi hamburguesa de lado y lleve una de mis manos hacia mi nuca._

_-No... ¿Que hiciste Leon Scott Kennedy?.-Dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz._

_-Bueno... Vino Claire al hospital, la vi justo cuando estaba "acomodándole" la almohada a Ada.-Comencé a revolear las manos hacia todos lados.-Y le dije que necesitaba una donación de sangre._

_-Leon... Me lo pudiste haber pedido a mi, ¿Sabes?..._

_-Si lo se, pero no pensé que una donación hiciera algo tan... Grave, supongo.-Ni bien termine de decir eso Helena se levanto y me agarro de la camisa._

_-No me digas que hicieron un trato Leon, ¡Dime que no lo hiciste!-Comenzó a moverme para todos lados mientras que gritaba y la gente solo se quedaba viéndonos con miedo, mas a ella que a mi._

_-Dijo que lo hacia solo si adelantábamos la fecha de casamiento.-Me soltó de la camisa y se dejo caer en la silla con la boca abierta mirando hacia todos los costados como buscando las palabras.-Lo sé, soy un idiota. Perdón... Lo acepte porque Ada lo necesitaba en ese momento. No puedo dejarla morir, Helena... No puedo volver a sentir esa sensación de no volverla a ver, de perderla...-Agache mi cabeza y por primera en muchos años mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Trate de contenerme pero me fue difícil. No quería realmente llorar adelante de ella, no quería que viera mi faceta de hombre serio sin miedo a nada, hecha pedazos. Pero tan solo no podía. Escuche que se levanto de la silla. Y si, seguramente pensara que soy un estúpido y se habrá ido. Luego de unos minutos siento sus brazos abrazarme por detras.- ¿Helena...?_

_-Leon, se que lo hiciste por el bien de Ada... Todos cometemos estupideces por la persona que amamos. Estas viendo un claro ejemplo en mi... Deje a la deriva la seguridad del presidente por Deborah... Pensé que la salvaría, pero me equivoque... Cometí una gran estupidez. Y ahora ambos están muertos por mi culpa.-Sentí como me abrazaba mas fuerte.-No quiero que cometas algo que no te va a gustar Leon... Piénsalo. Haz lo que tu corazón diga. Acuérdate que la amas demasiado, acuérdate que hizo muchas cosas por vos, te ayudo por varios largos años y eso no se espera de muchas personas que digamos, nadie sigue con esa intención de ayudar a alguien todo el tiempo aunque no se lo pidas.-Gire mi cabeza y la observe detenidamente con una gran sonrisa. Ella se limpio una lagrima que justo le estaba cayendo y se alejo de mi.-Me tengo que ir... Creo que ustedes dos tienen cosas de que hablar.-Me tomo de la mano y luego nos miramos y sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Ella me soltó y se dirigió hacia la salida._

_Fui hasta la habitación y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba ella, mirando por la ventana. Carraspee mi garganta y ella se dio vuelta. Vino hacia mi a abrazarme y correspondí a su abrazo. Deposito un suave y corto beso en mis labios. Se veía feliz, pero... ¿Porque?_

_-Vi a Helena salir por la puerta. ¿Acaso vino a verme?.-Asentí con la cabeza.-Y... ¿Porque no vino? ¿Acaso sigue resentida por que le dispare a la hermana en la cabeza? Lo hice sin querer, no sabia que era su hermana...-Se acerco a mi oído y susurro.-Aunque si lo supiera tambien lo haría, es mi deber...-Se alejo- ¿O no?...- Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Ella doblo su cabeza un poco y me comenzo a observar raro. Bueno Leon... Es hora debes decirle.- ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Ada... Tu estabas por morir, ¿Lo sabias?.- Ella se dirigió hacia la cama y tomo asiento._

_-Si, debí de estar demasiado grave como para que venga Claire Redfield...-Me volví hacia su rostro y ella me miraba con semblante duro. Es increíble como cambia su estado de humor tan rápidamente._

_-Si, muy grave. Nos asustaste a todos.-Dije evadiendo su mirada fría._

_-Vamos Leon, ¿Quien se preocuparía en mi? Nadie me conoce,¿Porque vendrían a visitarme?._

_-Yo me preocupo por ti... Yo te conozco... Yo me quede estos dos días a tu lado.-Dije en un tono de voz mas bajo. Ella solo suspiro._

_-¿Que quieres decirme?.-Soltó sin mas y fui a sentarme al lado de ella._

_-Claire te dio su sangre...-Ella se volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido-_

_-¿Piensas que iré a darle las gracias por haberme salvado la vida?_

_-Quiero que comprendas..._

_-¿¡Que quieres que comprenda!?.-Sentía como subía el volumen de su voz._

_-Me casare con ella la semana que viene...-Ella miro hacia adelante y vi que se le habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas._

_-Leon...-Dijo mientras seguían cayéndole lagrimas._

_-No quiero que lo tomes a mal...Lo hice por ti, por tu bien..._

_-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE LO HAYAS HECHO POR MI!.-Comenzó a gritarme y a golpearme.-¡¿PIENSAS QUE ME HARÁ BIEN LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?...¿¡ACASO TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO TRISTE QUE ES PARA MI QUE ME DIGAS ESO!?.-Trate de tranquilizarla pero me fui inútil ya que se levanto y se alejo de mi posicionándose en una esquina.-¡PREFERIRÍA HABERME MUERTO QUE NO TENERTE A MI LADO!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas, trate de acercarme a ella pero me lo impedía empujándome con sus manos.-Aléjate de mi... Enserio pensé que podríamos haber estado juntos, estaba en plan de dejar todo por ti, mi trabajo, mis contactos... Todo...¿Y para que?. ¡PARA QUE TE TERMINES CASANDO CON ELLA!.- Se acerco a mi y no dejaba de llorar.-¿¡PORQUE NO ME DEJASTE MORIR LEON!?-Se dejo caer en el suelo.-¿Porque...?_

_-Ada tienes que comprenderme yo...-No termine de decir ya que ella me interrumpió._

_-No puedo entenderte Kennedy. Simplemente no puedo... Ahora podrías hacer algo bien, y retirarte... No te quiero ver nunca mas...-Se llevo ambas manos y rompió en llanto. Quise acercarme pero no sabia de que podía ser capaz. Así que decidí irme._

_-Enserio, te amo Ada...-Cerré la puerta y justo escuche como un florero chocaba contra la pared._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Volví en si, mire mi teléfono y tenia cinco llamadas perdidas de Helena y cuatro mensajes de Sherry. Me fije en la hora y ya estaba acercándose el momento. Me levante acomode mi traje y abrí la puerta.

Llamé a Helena y le dije que estaba en camino y le mande un mensaje a Sherry diciéndole lo mismo. Me subí a mi auto, me puse el cinturón y deje recaer mi cabeza en el volante. Después de varios minutos, arranque el auto para ir a la iglesia. Comencé a manejar, el trafico estaba terrible. Después de media hora manejando, tocar bocina y maldecir a unas cuantas personas por fin había llegado a la puerta de la iglesia. Me fui a estacionar a la vuelta y baje. Vi que comenzo a caminar hacia a mi Helena, se acerca y me da una cachetada.

-¿Y eso?-Me comencé a tocar la mejilla, ella golpea demasiado fuerte.

-¿Encima decidiste venir?...¿Y la charla que tuvimos hace días? ¿¡ACASO TE ENTRA POR UN OÍDO Y TE SALE POR EL OTRO!?-Dijo con los puños cerrados. Yo seguía con la mano en la mejilla, mirándola no le quería contestar. Agache la mirada y me fui caminando, ignorándola.

Tenia que haberme quedado en mi casa, escapar... Pero no podría hacerle eso a Claire, no me lo perdonaría tampoco. Estaba en una constante lucha entre dos posibles futuros... Me escapo con Ada, Claire estaría super enojada y su hermano nos mataría a ambos. Si me caso con Claire, Ada me odiaría por el resto de su vida y mi alma se partiría en dos. Veo a Jill corriendo a toda velocidad y a Sherry acercándose.

-¿Llegue a... Tiempo?-Decía Jill entre cada bocanada de aire.

-Si todavía es temprano...-Mire hacia el costado y ella me toca la mejilla.-A si... Helena me golpeo ahí, no te preocupes, no es nada.

-Helena no aprende más... Por suerte traigo un poco de maquillaje, ven que te tapo esa marca.-Saco de su bolso un estuche y comenzo a pasarme por toda la mejilla y luego se obsesiono un poco y me puso en toda la cara.-Listo, perfecto. Estas hermoso.

-¿No es mucho? Me siento raro con maquillaje.-Dije y Sherry solo se tapaba la boca mientras reía despacito.-¿Que me hizo Jill? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Sherry negó con la cabeza. Largue un suspiro mire mi reloj y ya era la hora.-Bueno tengo que ir yendo... Ustedes vallan a acomodarse, son las madrinas. Las veo luego. ¿Ok?

-Ok Leon no te preocupes, por cierto toma esto...-Sherry me da un pañuelo.- Estas sudando mucho, ¿Nervioso?

-Un poco...-Lo guarde en el bolsillo y comencé a dirigirme hacia adentro de la iglesia.

Cuando entre, pude ver a mucha gente, creo que uno de ellos era Barry Burton y su familia. Por el otro estaba Rebecca Chambers y Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira y su... Creo que novia. Algunos agentes de la DSO, compañeros míos. Luego estaban los de la B.S.A.A , algunos soldados que no conocía, luego la que acompaño a Chris en su viaje a África, creo que se llamaba Sheva Alomar, si así se llama. Comienzo a acercarme a el altar... La ultima vez que me acerque a uno fue en España cuando fui a buscar a la hija del presidente Ashley Graham, que raro que todavía no este por aquí, yo le había dicho a Claire que le mandara la invitación... Ahora que me acuerdo tambien le mande la invitación a Angela, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Me paro al lado del sacerdote y veo a Jake atrás mio, ya que él era el padrino. Veo hacia el otro lado y ahí estaban las madrinas... Sherry, que estaba secándose con una servilleta las lagrimas, a Jill, que estaba alerta ante cualquier situacion sospechosa y a Helena, que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño y enviarme cada dos por tres miradas asesinas.

Comencé a escuchar la música, ya era hora. Helena me matara cuando diga el si, Sherry gritara rompiendo el tímpano de todos y Jill sonreirá, como siempre. Lo único que queda por pensar es en el ahora- P_erdóname Ada, recuerda que te amo. Jamás te olvidare...-_Susurre mirando hacia la puerta que se abría lentamente...

* * *

**Buenoo, espero que les haya gustado, obviamente que es de la perspectiva de Leon. y ahora los dos reviews que me dieron ánimos :D **

**Minako Kennedy: Me alegro que te haya gustado! :3 Te juro que jamas pensé que me saldría algo así como la carta de Steve, me asombre yo misma xD Y quédate tranquila que mas adelante haré el Cleon. Ahora, si... esta por terminar , aunque eh estado pensando en agregar unos cuantos capítulos mas... Si lo haré ! :D Y gracias por tu review :3 **

**Igfield: Que bueno que te haya gustado, creo que me facilita bastante las cosas usando el POV ya que me hace ponerme en el lugar de Claire e imaginarme todo. Por suerte se lo que es el amor entre hermano ya que tengo uno y mas o menos me imagino esa escena con el. Me desvié bastante del tema, volvamos xD . Volví a leer los capítulos anteriores y bueno... Vi que cortaba bastante la lectura, entonces decidí en este no ponerlo :3 ( Y en los que siguen claro.) Gracias por tu review y aquí el capitulo xD**

**Muchas gracias :3 Nos volvemos a leer en el siguiente capitulo :D Y ahora, ¿Quien nos contara lo que sucedió? Lo averiguaremos en el próximo capitulo! Chao chao ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hoola ! Los dejo con esta nueva, linda, rara y tierna historia de amor :3 _**

**_Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Clara :3 Te quiero amiga gracias por leer jejeje y tirarme ideas ! :'D Ahh y obviamente que a Karen, Yami y Cami , que anda a saber si lo leen o que xD _**

**_AVISO: Resident evil y sus personajes le pertenecen a Capcom. (que mala suerte che u.u si fuera mia cambiara varias cosas ¬u¬) Hago esto con fin de divertirme y divertirlos. _**

**_La cancion es de "THE CALLING: Wherever you will go" Me sirvio bastante para inspirarme..._**

**_Sin mas que decir... A leer!_**

* * *

Seguía y seguía llorando. No entendía porque la vida me castigaba tanto, demasiado sacrificio ¿Para qué? ¿Para luego ver a la mujer que amo dándole el "Si" a un hombre que ni siquiera era yo?. Decidí dejarle una carta expresándome, dejando todos mis sentimientos hacia ella plasmados en unos cuantos renglones.

_*)*)*)*)*)*)*)_

_Me escabullía por entre los pasillos de ese enorme salón, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Me puse contra la pared al sentir a alguien pasar, era una chica de cabello castaño que acababa de entrar. Seguro la maquillaría, ya que traía consigo un bolso. Observe que salió hacia afuera, debía ser rápido,en cualquier momento volvería a entrar. Me acerco sigilosamente hacía la puerta y doy unos cuantos golpes, dejando la carta en el suelo. Camino hacía uno de los tantos pasillos, me detengo y me apoyo contra la pared. Veo que ella abre la puerta y mira hacía todos lados. Nunca en mi vida vi mujer tan hermosa...Me escondo, casi logra verme, vuelvo a asomarme y ella levanta la carta, cerrando la puerta tras de si.- Hasta siempre, Claire...-Digo en voz alta. Me doy la medía vuelta y me choco contra la castaña._

_-Hey...¿Tu no eras...?-No le deje tiempo para que siquiera preguntando y comencé a correr hacía la salida. Pero no esperaba toparme con su hermano, aunque iba a ser obvio que lo encontraría en algún momento._

_-Burnside. ¿Qué haces aquí?...-Comenzó a acercarse hacía mi, yo retrocedía lentamente.-No habrás venido a arruinarle la boda a Claire...¿No?.- Trague saliva, tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Observe bien todo y me escabullí de el ágilmente. Dejándolo ahí, quieto, mirándome. _

Voy hacía la cama y me siento. Apoyo mis manos sobre mi nuca, busco con la mirada donde habían servilletas para limpiar estas lagrimas producto a la perdida de mi alma, no tan gemela que digamos, pero perfecta... Era mi otra mitad, desigual, pero ideal. No lo encuentro y termino por limpiarme con el puño de mi campera. Estaba pensando en si hubiera una solución antes de darme por vencido. Busque ayuda de Ada Wong, pidiéndole, rogándole de rodillas que me ayudara a separar a esos dos, que se entrometiera en esa boda. Pero ella se negó, no lo entiendo.

_*)*)*)*)*)*)*)_

_Toque a la puerta y ella luego de varios minutos decidió abrirme. Le había mandado un mensaje preguntándole si estaba, que necesitaba hablar con ella, ya que le habían dado el alta y ella era mi última alternativa para evitar lo evidente._

_-Si es lo que estoy pensando, la respuesta es: No, Steve.-Entre a su departamento y ella comenzó a caminar por toda la sala.-Por mi la pareja del año se puede ir a casar y formar una hermosa familia junto a sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos._

_-Ada por favor... Tu amas a Leon tanto como yo amo a Claire. Dime al menos porque no quieres recuperarlo...¿No querías ser feliz junto a él? ¿No querías escapar junto a él?.-Ella miro hacia un costado y fue hacia el balcón. Fui a seguirla y los dos nos apoyamos en el barandal.-Ada...Mira, esa que vez allá es la iglesia.-Señale hacia donde le indicaba .- No creo que quieras escuchar las campanas sonar, los aplausos y silbidos retumbar por toda tu habitación. No lo quieres, ¿O sí...?.-Voltee a mirarla, tenia los ojos humedecidos. Se había quedado pensativa mirando hacia un punto fijo._

_-No voy a hacerlo Burnside, no es mi problema. Deberías tratar tus propios asuntos por ti mismo. Me tienes cansada con todas tus cosas y... Redfield, es una de ellas.- Apareció la Ada fría, ya se hacía extrañar. Pero porque ahora..._

_-Te contaré algo.-Me volví hacia adentro tomando asiento en uno de sus sillones. Ella me siguió e imitó mi acción._

_-Escucho.-Se cruzo de piernas y agarro de la mesita cercana una copa llena de vino. Bueno tranquilo Steve, Mira hacia todos lados y revisa que no haya armas cerca. Ok... Dile._

_-¿Te acuerdas que te había llamado el jefe para un trabajo?.-Ella estaba atenta a lo que decía, mientras asentía con la cabeza.-Bueno, ¿Pensaste que era Wesker o Simmons?.-Ella enarco una ceja, creó que estaba entendiendo._

_-¿Mmm...?-Observaba a Ada impaciente._

_-No era ninguno de los dos. Pero Wesker me hablo bastante bien de ti... Y decidí llamarte.-Ella seguía con la mirada fría fija en mi.- Te envié a una misión completamente falsa. Solo porque quería encontrar a Claire... Y donde este ella, esta Leon... Donde este él, estas vos.- La vi negar con la cabeza.- Imite la voz de Albert... Y me asombro que no te hayas dado cuenta._

_-Si me di cuenta Steve. Solo quería saber para que me necesitabas. Y ahora ya lo sé...-Se levanto del asiento y fue hacía la puerta, yo la seguí con la mirada.- Ahora puedes irte._

_-Pero Ada... Te necesitaba para sacar del medio a Kennedy. Estábamos a un paso de ser felices. ¿¡Acaso no quieres eso!? ¿¡No amas a Leon tanto como para interrumpir esa boda!?_

_-Vete, ahora.- Evitaba mi mirada, solo seguía con los ojos cerrados._

_-Enserio pensé que comprenderías, eh pasado por tantas cosas como tú ,casi iguales. Nos han dejado abandonados a nuestra suerte creyéndonos muertos. Tuvimos la misma ayuda de Wesker. Conocimos a el amor de nuestros vidas en una terrible apocalipsis. Al fin y al cabo no somos tan diferentes, Ada Wong. Y sabes tan bien como yo, que él quería que lo asesinaras en España. ¿Me equívoco?_

_-¡Fuera de mi casa!.- Bufe y revoleé los ojos. Estando ya afuera, me doy vuelta y ella cierra la puerta con fuerza._

_-Tómalo en cuenta linda, ya cambiaras de opinión.- Deseaba con mi vida que lograra recapacitar. Entonces decidí bajar por el ascensor y dejarlo a la suerte._

_*)*)*)*)*)*)*) _

El celular comenzó a sonar, no sabía si revolearlo contra la pared o atender. Me levante y fui hacia la despensa a buscar una botella de vino. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro tras acordarme de la noche del Karaoke. Me senté en el sillón de cuero negro. Y llene la copa que había traído, de vino. Agarré el control de la televisión mientras buscaba en los canales algo interesante para ver. Y por si fuera poco, creo que Dios estaba en contra mío. Aparecían parejas casándose en cada canal... O tal vez era mi imaginación. Apague el televisor y revolee el control con mucha fuerza haciendo que se rompa contra la pared. Sujeto la copa de vino y le doy un largo sorbo. Quería olvidar todo con ayuda del alcohol.

Pero me era realmente imposible olvidar todo con facilidad. Me gustaría saber si ella habrá leído la carta, si la habrá tirado, quemado, triturado o guardado. Espero que haya sido así, que me tenga en su mente cada vez que lea esa carta. El celular seguía sonando. Dejo la copa a un costado y me dispongo a leer los mensajes.

_-Steve... ¿Que hiciste ahora?. Chris te va a matar! D: - De jake_

Ok... ¿Que estaba pasando?. Observe mi celular y tenia como diez mensajes.

_-Burnside ¿Donde mierda esta mi hermana? D: ¿Acaso la secuestraste? ...( Le saque el numero a la fuerza a Sherry)-Desconocido._

_-Hey... Esto se esta poniendo feo, puedes contarle a tu nuevo amigo a donde te fuiste con ella? :3 - De jake._

_-Eres un hijo de puta. Al fin lograste lo que querías no? También quieres a Ada?- De Desconocido._

_-Vi que todos te estaban mandando mensajes... Yo solo quería ser popular.. DONDE ESTA CLAIRE?¡ -.- PD: soy Rebecca :p- De desconocido._

_-Steve... Yo se que tienes algo que ver en todo esto! Te vi cuando chocaste conmigo, dime donde esta mi linda cuñadita, te juro que no mandare a toda la B.S.A.A a buscarte :) -De Jill._

_-Burnside, tienes una hora para decirme donde esta mi hermana o tendrás el mismo destino que Wesker. Te lo advierto! :c -De desconocido._

_-Recién acabo de llegar y vi a Leon solo, ¿Que pasó?- De desconocido._

_-QUE PARTE DE MANTENTE ALEJADO DE CLAIRE NO ENTENDISTE? :T Eres un idiota.- De Sherry._

_-¿Quien eres? Todos están mensajeandote... ¿Como lo se? Le mire el celular a Jill, jeje , Por cierto soy Barry, agendame ;) -De desconocido._

Deje el celular a un lado despues de releer mensaje por mensaje, no entendía nada...

¿Que estaba pasando?... ¿Claire se habia escapado de la iglesia? Comienzó a vestirme mientras trato de pensar en que lío se metio ahora. El porque de tantos mensajes y el porque a mi . Me pongo la camisa y empiezo a abrocharme los botones. Escucho que suena la puerta. No hay tiempo para atender. Ahora el pantalon y el cinturon. Siguen insistiendo,-¡ESPERE UN MOMENTO, YA VOY!- Grito y siento como dejan de tocar. Me calzo los zapatos y los ato. Luego de dar un suspiro, me levanto de la cama y voy hacia la puerta.-¿Quien esta molestando aho...-No termine de abrir la puerta y ahi estaba.

-...Steve...

**_*~...Si pudiera hacerte mía _  
_ Iría dondequiera que vayas...~*_**

* * *

** Volviii n.n con otro capítulo más pero desde la perspectiva de Steve. :3 **

** Creo que ya todos sabemos como terminara esto :') jejeje**

**Gracias Igfield! Por cada consejo :) Por cierto, problema solucionado xD **

**PD: Me ah salido un tanto cortito este capitulo pero el próximo será Extra large xD Lo prometo. **

**PD2: Si... Ya estaría por terminar esta linda historia, PERO, decidí alargarla más :3 la inspiracion a llegado. Yeah ;) **

**PD3: Ya esta terminado el primer capítulo de el fic Cleon que lanzare mas adelante :'D **

**Ahora siii! Saludos, besos y abrazos :d ! Chao chao c: **


End file.
